The Legend of the Two Angelic Shadowhunters
by RachelTheShadowhunter
Summary: There is two kingdoms. One legend. Princess Clarissa and Prince Jonathan are the gifted ones with the rare angelic blood. They are arranged to be married. Clarissa gets captured. Everyone thought she was dead. What happens when Jace(Jonathan) meets a mysterious girl? Is it Clarissa? Clace-Lemons-bad summary- first fanfic- mature audience. Leave Reviews Please!
1. In the Beginning

Prologue

There are two royal kingdoms. The first one, Stephen and Celine Herondale and their son Jonathan Christopher Herondale. In the other kingdom, lived the king Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern and their children Sebastian and Clarissa Morgenstern. Prince Jonathan and Princess Clarissa are betrothed and arranged to be married when the daughter turns eighteen, since shadowhunters usually die young. But also because these two have been given a gift. They both are more powerful than any other shadowhunter. One half of them are angel blood, and that's more than any shadowhunter has ever had. In legends, it was told that there would be a prince and a princess more powerful, talented, and clever than any other. The legends also says they would be born with a rune that cannot be drawn on any other shadowhunter. It was first discovered that the young prince, son of Stephen and Celine Herondale was the rare angel boy. A year later Clarissa Morgernstern was born and discovered having the rare blood as well. They planned to meet every Summer starting at age 6 to get to know one another since their kingdoms are on opposite sides of the Earth.

* * *

Age 6

CPOV  
"Clarissa, stop moving."  
Pulling my shoulder length orange-red hair back into a beautiful braid.  
My mother wouldn't stop messing with my hair.  
Nobody could tame my crazy curls.  
"Ow!" I screamed after she pulled the pony tail out to redo the braid.  
She was so worried I would displease my betrothed and his family.  
I honestly don't care. Why would I want to get dolled up for some boy I never met and have to get married!?  
I rather stay here and play video games with Simon. Simon's my best friend.  
Even though he's not a shadowhunter and just a regular mundane, he's still is my weird Simon.  
Simon's an orphan his parents died when he was turned 3 after a horrible car accident.  
Luckily we found him on our way to Idris and brought him in. "Clarissa!" My moms angry voice pulled me out of my thought.  
"Why aren't you dressed?!" While having her hands on her hips and tapping her foot hard on the ground.  
"I don't want to go!" I yelled back running and jumping on the bed. Then sitting in a crisscross applesauce position with my arms crossed and tucked up under my elbows.  
I Furrow my eyebrows with a wicked glare. My mother walked over beside me and gave one deep breath then sighed.  
She looked down for a second. Like she was thinking about what to say. She then looked up.  
"Clarissa.." giving me a sweet apologetic look.  
"I know you don't want to meet this boy and have to get married to him one day. But.." She paused and gave me a serious look.  
"It is your duty as princess. You must marry a prince. And since you are born with the Angelic rune. You must marry the other since he is your other half.  
Together you will be stronger and bring peace and happiness to this world." She then gave me a sweet look again.  
"Now could you get dress please." She gave me hopeful and begging look.  
I looked down and sighed. Then I looked back up to my mom. "Fine." I said with an aggravated tone.  
My mom got up gave me one last glance. "Thank you." Then walked toward the door and closed it behind her.

There was already a dress out on the bed made for me.  
I don't know why shadowhunter women have to wear dresses that look like they came from the 1800's to balls and events.  
But apparently this has to be important if my mom requested our maids to pack up practically my whole case full of them.  
I grabbed the dress on my bed and stepped in it and brought it up. It's actually quite beautiful.  
Its light purple and long-sleeved and loose since I don't have a figure to fill it out yet. I suddenly heard someone opening the door.  
I turned around to see my best friend Simon. "Simon!" I said happily. "Clarissa!" he said with the same tone. "Could you help me with this thing?"  
I said turning back around to show him the bow I been trying to tie around my back waist. Simon came over and then helped me.  
"Are you ready to meet this boy?" he said while just finishing the bow. I turned to look at him. "No, I don't want meet him." I said with a stern voice.  
"I bet he's got cooties." I said while both of us giggling. Then my dad walked and gave us a smile. "Alright, you two ready to go?" he said still smiling.  
Simon gave me one last look to check on me. I nodded. Then looked back at my dad. "Were ready." I said with fake half-smile.  
"Then let's go!" Smiling and moving his hands toward the door gesturing for us to go.

We walked downstairs. And were greeted by Magnus. "Oh! Don't you look precious! Getting all dolled up to see your man." he said smiling and giving me a hug.  
"I don't think he can be called a man yet. Since he's only seven. Unless he's me." Simon said with a big a grin on his face.  
I looked up at him. "oh stop it!" and then I look back at Magnus and say "He's not my man." Magnus gives a big grin.  
Magnus is a Warlock. He's pretty close to us. He helps us a lot, and we do favors in return for him.  
My mother, father, and brother then walk in. Looks like there all talking about Sebastian's future and who he shall marry when he takes over kingdom.  
It's amazing how similar him and my dad look. They both have snow white hair and dark eyes that look like they were replaced with coal.  
But yet they still had some warmth to them. I think it's because of my mother. She's the most loving and understanding person you could meet.  
I'm like the spitting image of my mother. We both look so much alike, dark green emerald eyes and red hair. Well, she has more of a darker pretty auburn hair.  
My mom is far prettier than me. I have an orange and reddish hair color that looks like something a clown would wear.  
"Thank you so much Magnus! I don't know how else we could get over there without you!" My mom said while smiling and capturing Magnus in a sweet hug.  
"It's no problem at all darling. The portal closes in about a couple of minutes so you guys better get going!" We all say thank you on our way to the portal.  
While I give him one last hug then join my dad. "Bye Magnus!"

* * *

JPOV

I was outside practicing with my parabati Alec. We known each other since we were babies. Him and Isabelle are like my my own siblings.  
I finish Alec off with a kick to his left side then push my foot on his chest.  
"Looks like I win again." I say with a grin. Alec frowns.  
"Enjoy it now. Because next time I'm going to kick your as-" then gets interrupted by my mom shouting.  
"Jonathan Christopher Herondale!" My moms voice yelled as she came running outside. "What do you think you are doing?"  
My moms light gold eyes stare into my dark gold eyes. She has her hands on her hips and while she furrows her eyebrows.  
"We were just practicing mom." She gave me a glare. "You know what day it is! Now go inside and get cleaned up!"  
I sighed and looked at Alec and mouthed 'Help Me' He looked at me then laugh.  
"Told you I would win." Then threw on a big grin. "No we didn't finish!" I said a little louder at the end.  
"You forfeit." He grins again. I sigh and run up the steps. I'll deal with Alec later.  
I run upstairs and get cleaned up. I put on the fresh clothes that were left on my bed.  
I looked good for a seven-year old. Still short and scrawny with no muscles.  
But If I was in a contest with every other boy in the world that is seven years I would take the prize.  
I'm not looking forward to today. I don't want to meet this girl. I'm going to have to marry her and live with her for the rest of my life!  
Are you kidding me? What if she's ugly? What if she's annoying?  
My thoughts are interrupted by a knocking on my door and then my father entered.  
"Jonathan.." uh oh here comes a lecture. "You need to be on your best behavior today." he gives me a serious look. Then walks over and sits next to me.  
I look up at him. "I know father." I say with an annoyed tone. "I will try my best to not cause trouble." Even though I'm not really a trouble maker.  
It's just my moth I guess my remarks and comments. They get me in trouble. They just come to me. "That's my boy." While giving me a hug and standing up.  
I really do look like my dad. Except my dad it more broad and has more muscles. But my shoulders are starting to sculpt into manly broad shoulders.  
"Moms waiting for us downstairs with the Lightwoods and our other guest. You ready to go?" I get one more look in the mirror. Then turn around and nod.

We make our way to the ballroom where everyone is gathered.  
Isabelle is standing with her Maryse, her mom, they look like identical twins. Both long dark hair and tall.  
Alec was standing next to his dad. My mom came walking up to me and my dad enveloping arms to hug me. She finally released me and smiled.  
Then went to Stephen, my dad, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She turned around.  
"Looks like were all here. They should be arriving soon." I head over to where Alec was and talked to him. I turned to look at the open doors.  
The guests were all starting to swarm in. Royal families and shadowhunters all entering with fancy clothing.  
I saw the pack of kids and me, Alec, and Isabelle were about to head over until. "Where do you think you are going?"  
I heard my moms stern voice as I turned around to see the serious look in her face. "Too play with the other kids." I give her a smile.  
Which she couldn't help but smile in return. "Sorry sweetie but this ball was for you to meet your betrothed. You can play with them any other time."  
She then turns to Alec and Isabelle. "I want you guys here too. We want the girl to feel comfortable." She smiled. We came over then sat at the table.  
I could feel the stares from the crowd of kids. I look over to seeing a bunch of girls staring at me then giggle. I smirk.  
I gave them a wink and returned my gaze to the ballroom guest that are dancing.

Just then I saw a flash of red in the corner of my eye. I see a strong-looking man with white hair and a woman right beside him with a dark red hair walking towards us.  
"Hello Valentine and Jocelyn its a pleasure to see you. I hope you guys arrived safely." my father said then gave them a welcoming smile.  
"Thank you Stephen. Our trip was quick and safe. Allow me to introduce my children." I barely noticed the kids behind them. Looks like they were hiding. They walked forward.  
My eyes stop and lingered to the girl with red hair. She looked like her mother without a doubt. Shorted than usual. But had a sweetness to her.  
Her cheeks and nose looked as if she been kissed all over by angels. Her hair is pulled back in a braid. But her curls stick out in front of her ears.  
She was no doubt very pretty. She looked up and met my gaze. Her eyes were beautiful. They were big and dark green almost looked like there was a big emerald in both eyes.  
She blushed quickly and looked down dropping down our gaze. I smirked. "This is my oldest son Sebastian. He shall be taking over and become king in my place one day."  
My parents smile and nod. "This is Simon he's our adopted son." I look over to Alec and mouth 'Mundane.' We giggled. I saw the girl with the red hair look at me.  
She gave me a glare. I guess she saw what I mouthed. I smirked at her. "This is our daughter Clarissa." Clarissa.. so that's her name. It fits her. Its sweet.  
My mom has a huge smile on her face and so does my dad. "Its a pleasure to meet you all." My mom says smiling while looking at Clarissa.  
My dad steps forward and whispers something into Clarissa's ear. What is he saying?

* * *

CPOV

"You think my son is cute?" King Stephen whispers into my ear and I blush looking down. He stands straight.  
"These our good friends Robert and Maryse Lightwood and these are their children Alec and Isabelle." I looked at the beautiful boy with dark hair and blue eyes.  
His sister was even more beautiful with dark hair to her hips and big brown eyes. They all smiled to us. "This is my beautiful wife Celine."  
She gives him a loving look. Then looks at us and smile. "This our strong and handsome son Jonathan." I stare at the boy the way his lips curve to a smile.  
He has beautiful hair bright as the sun and golden eyes. He was no doubt handsome. He looks at me. I give him a smile with my lips closed.  
His eyes brighten and widen like when a slice of chocolate cake is just placed right in front of you to eat. You get this happy look.  
But it went away quick. He went back to his 'stay cool' mode. "Please enjoy yourselves and dance."  
Stephen then said. Sebastian walked over to Isabelle with a confident look. "Care to dance with me?" he said sweetly. Isabelle blushed and giggled. "Love to."  
He grabbed her hand and directed her through the ball. I saw Simon in the corner of my eye make a face. He frowned. I think he has a crush on Isabelle.

* * *

JPOV

I watched as Isabelle and Jonathan walked to the middle of the dance floor. My father leaned down to whisper into my ear. "Ask Clarissa to dance." and then he pushes me forward.  
I'm nearly foot away from Clarissa. She gasp and I smirk. Earning yet another blush from her. "Would you like to dance?" She smiles. "Okay."  
I danced with her arm length. We swayed to the music staring at one another. She smiled and looked down trying to hide her blush. I finally spoke up.  
Breaking the quiet. "You like me." She looked up me with a glare. "Do not!" Her glare was strong but I could see her cheeks turning crimson.  
"Your cheeks match your hair. I know you like me." I said then smirk. She glared at me. The dance finished.

* * *

**First fanfic! Hopefully You like it. I promise there will be lemons later. I'm starting from the beginning! After a couple of chapters the rating will change to more of adult theme. Please make reviews. Be honest. If you hate it tell me. And tell me why. If you like it. Tell me why. I want to try and make it more appealing to you guys. So thanks for reading! -Rachel70855**


	2. Next Summer

Age 8

CPOV

"Hey! No Fair! You Cheated!" My best friend Simon screams at me. He really gets into these games.  
"I didn't cheat. I'm just better than you." Simon gives a huff and looks away. He really hates losing to me, especially in a World of Warcraft duel.  
"Oh get over it! I'm going to suffer more than you today." Today is the day I have to see him again. I still remember his beautiful gold eyes.  
He was cute the last time I saw him. I hope he doesn't grow ugly. I remember when we danced and his left hand connected to my right hand.  
It was like we were tied together by our Angelic runes. I look down at the inside of my right hand. It's not that big.  
The rune is about half the size of my palm and placed in the middle. It's glowing a light gold color. I feel something. It feels like peace.  
I look back at Simon to find that he is staring at me. "Why is your rune glowing?" I look back down to my hand.  
"I don't know. It just glows sometimes." I look back at him. His face was filled with curiosity.  
"Ahem." I turn around and see my brother clearing his throat and about to speak. My brother is two years older than I am. I love my brother. We have our jokes.  
But we don't talk all the time. My brother is always there for me. Especially when I need someone serious to talk to. Simon's great. But he's also a goofball.  
"Mom sent me up here to tell you to get bathed and dressed." He gives me a sweet smile with his lips close. "Thank you, Sebastian." He nods and walks out.  
I look back at Simon. "I will meet you downstairs Simon." He smiles. "Alright Clarissa." He gives me a hug then heads for the door and closes it behind him.

I finished bathing and I walk over to my bed to find another beautiful gown. I don't understand why every time we meet each other we have to have a ball.  
Are they using the random guest to get out the awkward moments? I let the thought drop and look at the gown again.  
I put my feet inside first then my arms through the sleeves. It's just as beautiful as every one I worn. This one is a dark blue.  
I guess they feel that since I'm growing, I should wear darker clothes like adults. I look at myself at the mirror. Stopping at my breast.  
I don't even wear training bra. I have no figure. Well at least not yet. My mom says 'I didn't get my curves or breast till I was at least 16.'  
My body still looks the same. I think I grew an inch or two. But I'm still short. I brush my crazy curls.  
Then had a nurse pull it in a beautiful bun with a braid wrapping around to the back of it. I went downstairs to join everyone in the living room.

Mom and dad sat beside each other in the love-seat. Simon was seated across from them in the recliner laying sideways with his legs hanging over the arms of the chair.  
Looking intensely at his phone. Probably playing a game. Magnus is showing Sebastian a couple tricks with his sparkly blue fingertips.  
They both laugh. Magnus is of course the first one to notice me. "You keep getting prettier and prettier every time I see you!" He says with a big grin.  
My parents see me and smile. "You look beautiful my dear." My father says and gives me a hug. "You ready sweetie?" My mom ask as she comes up next for a hug.  
We all thank Magnus once again for making a portal for us. I'm actually looking forward to seeing him. Yes he's cocky and arrogant.  
But he's also funny and can be charming. I remind myself to look out for my actions. I don't want him to think I like him.  
Sometimes he really knows how to get under my skin and make me angry. My thoughts are interrupted. "Alright, let's go!" Then we all enter the portal.

* * *

JPOV

I'm looking at my hands. The inside of my left palm keeps glowing. I look down at my Angelic rune. What does it mean?  
I don't know why but I feel like I can sense something. Is it Clarissa? Since she is my other half? Maybe but whatever it is, the feeling is strong.  
"Get up!" I groan in my pillow. My mom runs in and rips the blanket off me. I feel a sudden coldness and pull the pillow over my head.  
"Five minutes please" I manage to mumble out. Clear enough to understand. My mom apparently doesn't agree.  
She rips the pillow from off my head and throws it to the ground. "Get up! You already slept in two hours than the time you were suppose to get ready!"  
My moms tone was angry. I got up quickly, not wanting to face my moms wrath. "Guest are going to be arriving in an hour along with the Morgernsterns."  
She changes her stern look with a smile. I nod. Then I wipe my eyes while yawning. "You have one hour. Get ready!" She gives me a kiss on the forehead and walks out.  
My mind starts wandering to the red-head that on day will be my wife. Were quite popular to shadowhunters. Since we are living the Legend. Were the gifted.  
Were expected to bring peace and happiness. I don't know how we can do that. We don't like each other. Well at least I don't think she is so fond of me.  
She gets angry with me easy. But I think she is just trying hide the fact that she likes me. I otherwise don't know what I feel about her.  
I feel like every time I stare into those emerald eyes I might lose it. She brings out a warmth in me. Makes me want to be better person.  
I try to avoid her as best I can. She really gets to me. Nobody messes with me. Every girl adores me, except her. It aggravates me.  
I decided to get dressed in a nice black tuxedo with a black tie. My blonde hair is just to my ears. I get a nurse to comb my hair back.  
Making me look more older. There was definitely a difference from last year to this year. My jaw was strong and my face is becoming more sculpted.  
My shoulders are more broad. I grew what feels like maybe 4 inches. I look good. I can't wait to see the look on Clarissa's face when she sees me.  
I love seeing her cheeks turn a rosy red. The color of her beautiful hair. I need to stop thinking about her.  
Taking one last glance in the mirror I head to the Lightwoods living quarters.

"Izzy! How long does it take you to pick an outfit!?" I hear Alec yell at Isabelle. We call Isabelle Izzy for short.  
Just like everybody calls me Jace except my parents. The Lightwoods are good with nicknames Maryse gave me my nickname since my frist to initials.  
"Leave me alone, Alec!" Izzy shouts back. "Alec." Alec turns around and looks at me. "Hey Jace." He gives me a smile. "Will be ready to leave whenever-"  
He looks back at the door. "-Izzy gets dressed already!" He yells the last part so Izzy can hear. "Shut-up Alec!" We both laugh. Couple minutes later Izzy joins us.  
Izzy is very beautiful. Her hair is still at the same length. Her gown is a dark purple and loose since she's only eight. Girls don't start develop until at least eleven years old.  
"About time!" Alec says. I laugh at their sibling arguments. Izzy gives him a glare. "Chill out we still have five minutes."  
We all decided to head downstairs early. My mother and father were in a conversation with Robert and Maryse when we arrived.  
They must have heard our footsteps because they got quiet quickly and turned around. "Hey kids!" My father does a soft shout and smiles.  
"Isabelle you look absolutely lovely." Isabelle smiles. "Thank you."  
"Alec look at you! your growing up! Becoming a man!" Alec smiles. "Thank you sir."  
Then my father looks at me. "Then.. there's Jonathan." My father says in a sarcastic tone. Everybody laughs.  
I raise my eyebrows saying 'Are you kidding me?' look. "I'm just teasing you my boy." He grins and gives me a light tap on the back of my shoulder. I laugh.  
It was pretty funny. Just then our guest start arriving. "Why don't we do the ball at their palace?" I whisper into my dads ear. He looks at me.  
"Because when you two marry she will be living here and be queen here." he whispers back. I guess that makes sense.  
While waiting for their arrival. I just watched all the shadowhunters dance with their partners.

* * *

CPOV

I walked hand in hand with my best friend Simon. We entered through the doors into the ballroom. I can't really see where we are going.  
My parents are walking in front our view and leading us to what I'm guessing the Herondales. I heard my dad clearing his throat then speaking.  
"Hello Stephen and Celine." Then my dads head turned a bit. "Hello Robert and Maryse." He turned his head back to Stephen and Celine.  
"Hello Valentine and Jocelyn. Thank you for coming." My dad and mom step back a bit to and now all eyes are me. I started feeling nervous and looked down quickly.  
I look back up and my eyes met his gold eyes. He looks at me then at my hands interlocked with Simon's. I thought I saw a bit of jealousy flash through his eyes.  
Stephen gives a tiny push to Jonathan. "Go on Jonathan." He looks at me again. He is beautiful. His body has grown a bit. He's pretty tall about a foot taller than me.  
His golden hair is combed and clean. It looks so soft. I want to touch it. My hair looks like a rat's nest. My curls escaped my beautiful bun and were in front of my ears.  
"Hello Clarissa." He brings out his hand. Then I bring out mine. He grabs my small hand and kissed my knuckles. I could feel his soft lips on my hand.  
My cheeks felt like they were burning. He looked me in the eyes and smirked. He stood straight again. "Would you do me the honor and dance with me?" My face flushed.  
I nodded. "I would love to." I smiled at him. My mom told me to start acting more ladylike with good manners and responses like 'Yes sir, No sir'  
I guess Jonathan liked it since he grinned and led me to the dance floor. We started dancing. He was staring at me intensely. "What?" I asked confused expression.  
He smiles. "Just studying you." I begin to blush. "What have you learned?" I asked sweetly. "You still like me." he smiles.  
"I do not! How could I ever like a cocky and self-absorbed boy like you!" I saw a bit of hurt in his face he quickly pulls it away with a smirk.  
"Whatever you say princess." He pulls me closer.I could feel his breath against my ear. "I will make you someday." He pulls away. My eyes widened and the song ends.  
Jonathan bows and I did a curtsy. He then led me back to our families.

* * *

JPOV

I wish the dance wouldn't have ended so soon. I like being near Clarissa. We walked off the dance floor.  
When we arrived to our families she went to that boy who was holding her hand earlier. I don't know why but I don't like it.  
I know their like siblings and that be like saying there was something between me and Izzy. Which there is definitely not!  
I just don't like how comfortable she is with him. I wish could feel that way with me. I walked beside her and faced Alec. All of us were in a group in separate conversations.  
Izzy and Clarissa looked like they were getting along. They were laughing. Simon was talking to Sebastian. I started talking with Alec. I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
I turned around to see Aline. Aline is gorgeous. She has dark hair to her shoulders and is petite. "Hello Aline." Giving her a smirk. She giggled.  
I couldn't hear Izzy and Clary speaking anymore. "Hey Jacey." I hated when she called me that. "Would you dance with me?" She smiled. I smiled.  
"Absolutely." I smiled and winked. If I'm going to be stuck with Clarissa for the rest of my life I figure might at well dance with other girls while I'm free.  
We started to dance and I glanced at Izzy she looked shocked and disgusted. Then my eyes moved over to Clarissa. She frowned. I saw nothing but hurt.  
It hurt me to see her hurt. I looked back at Aline she was grinning. Sure she's pretty. But I would rather dance with Clarissa. I felt a spark between me and her.  
If I keep doing this she will never like me. The dance finished. I did my bow and she did her curtsy.I walked back over to Alec and Izzy.  
"Wheres Clarissa?" I asked. "She and her family left while you were dancing with future skank." Izzy always had a potty-mouth. Most shadowhunters have bad mouths.  
We might have angel blood and look like little angels but we are far from it. "It's just a dance." I say trying to be the innocent one.  
Izzy doesn't buy it. "You are going to marry Clarissa. Don't fool around Jace. You'll hurt her feelings." She gives me a serious look.  
"Okay Izzy. It's not like she likes me anyways." She gives me a glare. I thought about how we were dancing and I when I whispered in to her ear 'I will make you someday'.  
I remembered how her body tensed. Then watching her face flush and eyes widen. I hope someday she will like me.

* * *

**I hope everybody who read this likes it! If you like it or dislike it just leave a review and tell me why. I want you guys to enjoy this. **

**I would just like to thank all the the people who read and followed my story. Thank you also for my reviews! I want to tell you guys that this will be the last time Jace and Clarissa see each other until awhile. Next chapter will be Clarissa being captured. After a couple chapters maybe 3-5 there will be lemons. My favorite part in stories is the sexual tension that builds up then the sex scene. Do you want bigs lemons with lots of detail? Or lemons with less detail. Let me know! Message me! or Include your answer while you write a review! **

**Soaking In The Reign- Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this one too!**

**Jacelightwood17- I like your review! I think you understand what I'm planning to do! Thanks for the support! I hope you like my story! **

**Ashleylee987-Thank you for catching that! I'm sorry for the misunderstanding! And her brother is Sebastian. I didn't want to have to Jonathans. But I found where you were confused at. I'm sorry I let that slip! I'l try not to let that happen! Thanks for the review! **

**Thanks again for reading! -Rachel70855**


	3. Captured

Age 8

CPOV

I watched him dance with another girl. I frowned. I know I shouldn't feel this. But I'm jealous and I hate that girl.  
And I hate Jonathan for dancing with her. I need to get out of here. I looked back at Isabelle. She looks just as shocked as I was.  
I told her that my family and I will be leaving early. She nodded and gave me a big hug. "Were going to be best friends. I just know it." I smiled at her.  
I said goodbye to Alec. Then made my way to my mom and dad who were in a conversation with Stephen and Celine. I tapped my moms arm and she leaned over. "Can we go now?"  
I whispered into her ear and she nodded. She then whispered to Valentine. "Well I think it's getting late for us and were ready to go."  
Valentine said with exhausted sigh. Stephen looked at me. I think he could see the hurt in my expression. I thought I covered it up. He looked at his son, then sighed. Then looked at my parents.  
"Thanks for coming. Pleasure having you here." He looked at me again. "I hope to see you again soon." He smiled to me . I nodded.  
"Thank you sir. " I gave him and Celine a hug. Even though I met them only a couple of times. They just have been so sweet to me. I feel comfortable around them.  
"Bye!" I shouted on my way out. I joined Simon and Sebastian. We followed my parents to the portal. "Hurry up this portal will close any second." My dad yelled.  
My mom led Sebastian and Simon into the portal. "Clarissa!" I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Jonathan.  
"Jonathan.." I said with a shocked voice. "What are you doing?" I asked with a confused look. He looks me right in the eyes.  
"I go by Jace now. and I just want to say goodbye." He said with a serious look. Not a bit of sarcasm. I looked at him in both of his eyes.  
He leaned over and gave me a light sweet kiss on the lips. Warmth spreaded from his soft lips. I felt my fash flush.  
He slowly straightened still looking deeply in the eyes. My face was frozen. "Bye Clary." He said and backed a step. I stared at him. "By Jona-" I hesitate. "-Jace."  
I recovered. Then he smiled. I turned around and my father was waiting for me. "You ready." I nodded to him. He went in and he was gone. I looked at Jace one last time.  
He smiled again and waved. I returned the gesture and smiled. Then I stepped in.

I went through a crazy swirls filled with different colors. It was strange its kinda longer than the usual trip through the portal.  
The colors started to darken. I felt this sudden cold and I shivered. I finally landed somewhere. It didn't look like my home I started to panic.  
I looked around in the empty darkness. The only thing glowing was my Angelic rune. I lifted my hand to see where I am. Footsteps approached me. It looks like a woman.  
I can only see her waist and down. Her legs were slim and beautiful. "Hello Clarissa." She hissed.

* * *

JPOV

I can't believe I kissed Clarissa. Her lips were so soft and sweet. I remembered seeing her face quickly turn red as a rose.  
I wish she didn't have to go soon. I miss her already. I walked back to the ballroom to where my parents were. I still had a big grin on my face.  
When I arrived. I gave them a hug and told them I'm going to bed. They looked at me confused. I guess they saw my grin before I pulled it off.  
But they both nod and said goodnight. I went to my room and lay my head on the pillow replaying the kiss in my head over and over. Then eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to heavy footsteps and my father yelling. "The girl is missing, Celine!" My father yelled. I heard my mother gasp. Who was missing?  
I got out of bed to see what they were yelling about. I peaked my head out to listen to the rest of the conversation.  
"What do you mean she's missing? What happened?!" My mother shouted back. Her face was filled with shocked and she looked scared.  
"I don't know Celine. They said she was the last one to go though the portal. There was witnesses that saw her go through. But she didn't arrive home."  
My mother gasped. I just realised they were talking about Clarissa. Panic and pain rushed through me. My Clarissa was out there alone in this dangerous world.  
"What are we going to do?" My mother asked softly. wiping away a tear. Stephen walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Will find her." He said softly.  
I could barely here. I moved the door wider. The door squeaked. Shoot. They looked up at me. "Jonathan." My mom said surprised to see me. "Were you listening in?"  
I nodded. Trying to keep my chin up. I needed more answers. This all too much to be real. I pinch my arm. I felt the pain but didn't show it. Crap, this isn't a dream.  
Clarissa is missing. "Come here honey." I walked over to my mom. She grabbed my hands. It was obvious that she was crying. "Will look for her."  
Then she got up and led me back to my bed. She tucked me in my bed and kissed me on my forehead. "Goodnight."  
I stared at her as she walked out and closed the door behind her. My mind was racing. I couldn't think. I couldn't even think about Clarissa.  
I just stared out my open window that's right beside my bed into the darkness.

* * *

CPOV

My eyes are shut tightly. I'm trying to move, but I just can't. My body feels frozen and my head is burning. "She'sss the angel ch-child." I heard a deep voice hiss.  
A chill went through my body. I managed to half open my left eye. I'm surrounded by darkness and whispers. I'm inside of.. what looks like a cage.  
I can now open both my eyes, and I'm trying to move my fingers and toes. "She is the key to life and death." A womans voice hissed.  
I can barely make out any of the figures. But I know I'm definitely not alone. I can now move my ankles and wrist. I think I see five, six, maybe 8 figures?  
"Her blood is valuable. Her blood will bring life to your brothers and sisters." The womans voice hissed. I smell something toxic, poison. I can now move my arms.  
I lift my hands to my head. My hair is soaked. I brought my fingers to my mouth and tasted it, blood. My blood. The pain suddenly shoots through me. I groaned in pain.  
The voices quieted. They heard me. The sound of heavy heeled boots came towards me. I felt a strong demonic presence.  
The figure came close enough for me to tell it was a woman. The only part I could see was her snake-like eyes.  
She looked me straight in the eyes, like she was looking into my soul. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I'm scared and clueless.  
Shadowhunter woman don't start lessons until their least eight. I only have taken a couple of lessons. I don't know what to do. "How good of you to wake. How's your head?"  
She said with a sarcastic tone. I bet she was smiling. "Where am I?!" I blurted out. She chuckled.  
"Oh my dear. How clueless you are. Have you not read the legends and myths?" She replied. I looked at her with an angry and confused expression.  
"I'm sure you know your blood is rare." She looks at me. Then continues.  
"I have wanted to be a mother and my babies are all dying after a couple of days. I need your blood to help sustain their life." She looked at me.  
My eyes are finally starting to adjust and I can see the lines in her face. Her face expression is serious and cold. "But you're a demon." I said slowly.  
Looking up at her. "Greater Demon actually." She corrected. "I'm very powerful. I've lived for thousands of years. I tried everything. But all of my children die."  
She looks down. "I been waiting for long to meet you. I been relying on this legend. You're my only hope." She looked back to me intensely.  
"Greater Demons are rare and can't be born. But with your blood I can make many." I gasped. I heard chuckles from the darker figures behind her.  
"I'm not going to kill you. You are far to rare. But you can consider yourself a blood bag now." I looked at her in horror. She smiled.  
I turned my head looking around for an exit. She laughed. "You can't escape."

* * *

JPOV

I see Clarissa. She's laying on the floor soaked in her own blood in complete darkness. I screamed her name. Nothing happened. A dark figure was coming towards her.  
I tried running to her. But I was pulled back. "Jace! Jace! Wake up!" I woke up to my mom leaning over and holding my wrist to keep me from moving.  
I felt sweat running down my forehead. "Honey you okay? It was just a nightmare. You're okay now." She wraps me in a hug and holds me. I start crying in her neck.  
"Clarissa.." I whimpered. "shhh" She whispered and pulls me closer. My mom was always so good at calming me. Nobody has ever seen me cry except her. I rarely ever cry.  
Last time I did was probably when I was a baby. But I open up to my mom. She understands and grieves with me. By now my tears are gone. She kissed my forehead.  
She looked at me. "You okay? Go back to bed." I nod. She pulls the covers over me and lays right beside me. Its been days. Clarissa is still missing.  
I feel her. I know she's alive. But she's in pain and she's scared. I stare out into the darkness through my window and had another restless night.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it. I know I said it would be the last time Clarissa and Jace saw each other until later. But I wanted Jace and Clarissa to speak one last time. I felt that they should end off better and Jace have a good memory of her. If you like or dislike make a review and tell me why! Next chapter she will be sixteen and the story shall continue. I'm looking forward to reading your reviews! Thank you all for the support!**

**Jacelightwood17- Thanks for the review. You're so understanding and really get my story. Thanks for the help! I'l be sure to make the lemons clean and detailed. **

**Soaking In The Reign- Haha yeah! There's going to be more of that! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Ashleylee987- Thank you for the support! I hope you like it!**

**Thanks again for reading- Rachel70855**


	4. Moving on

1 year later

CPOV

I hear my name being called. I turn around to see a boy with golden hair and eyes bright as the sun. "Clarissa!" He called. Running towards me.  
"Jace!" I smiled and ran towards him. As I get closer I see his angel-like halo on his head and snow-white wings behind his back.  
We jump into each others arms and hugged each other tight."Jace, I've missed you so much!" He hugs me tighter then pulls away.  
"Clarissa I've missed you so much too! But now I need you to wake up." I stare at him with confusion. I look around. It does look like I'm in a dream.  
"Am I dreaming?" He looks at me. "Sort of. But I need you to wake up." I look at him."Why? I like it here. I want to be with yo-" He cuts me off.  
"Clarissa your bleeding." He pointed to my head. I lifted my hand and drew it to my face. My hand is covered with my blood.  
"This is just a dream. I can't feel it." I say. But Jace looks worried. Jace puts his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eyes.  
"When you wake up you won't remember me." Jace looked at me intensely and biting his lip. "Bu-but I don't understand." I frowned and looked down.  
"I know. But will see each other again someday." He says then begins to fade. "Jace!" I scream. "Clar-" he tries to call back. But he's gone.  
Everywhere around me turns into darkness

I hear several voices around me. I can't make out any words. I feel so much pain. My mind starts going dark again. I just want to let go. I give up.  
Then let the darkness take over me.

"Beep. Beep. Beep." I hear what sounds like a heart radar. My head is burning in pain. "Excuse me are you the father?" A woman's voice asked. "Ah..yes."  
A mad said after a couple of seconds. "How is she?" The man asked. "She has severe head trauma and brain damage. We believe she has a deficit in her memory.  
Other words she's going to suffer with amnesia." The man gasped. "We don't for sure. She hasn't waken up yet." The woman sighed.  
"There is a possible chance for her to gain some of her memories back. Give her three months. If she remembers anything that's good news. If she doesn't then I'm sorry."  
She says softly. "Oh and sir.." She said slowly and softly. "We couldn't recognize her blood type. In fact we believe she doesn't even have one." Her voice was shaky.  
"Thank you. May I see her now." I guess the woman must have nodded. I heard heavy footsteps. The man sighed. I ignored the pain.  
I want to see who this is. I crack my open halfway. A man stands before me with a plaid button up shirt. He has a scruffy beard and a half-smile. I looked around.  
I guess the nurse left. I looked back at him. "I'm Luke."

* * *

JPOV

It's been a year. Clarissa is still missing. The Clave gave up their search after six months. My parents gave up a month ago. The Morgernsterns are still searching.  
Its been like the Great Depression, but for shadowhunters. Me and Clarissa were their only hope. I miss her so much. I've had many sleepless nights and hidden tears.  
I try to move on. But I just can't. I use Aline as a distraction. But I cheat on her with a bunch of other girls. I don't care. Izzy was right she would be a skank.  
She still hasn't even got a figure yet. But she still wears tight and short clothing. Like the other girls I'm seeing. It works for a bit.  
But my mind always wonders back to the girl with beautiful emerald eyes and red hair. My rune still glows every once in a while. Its always the same feeling.  
Pain and fear. Is it my feelings or is it hers? I know she's out there. I refuse to accept her as dead. But everyone tells me to let it go. Let her go, and forget.  
I will never forget her. I miss her. I need her. I think I love her.

* * *

7 years later

CPOV

"You ready?" Jordan asked me. I nod. We began to circle each other. "You can use your claws. It isn't fair for you. I get to use weapons. Besides I always win."  
I gave him my most innocent smile. He laughed. "I let you win. And Luke would kill me if I cut you. You can't heal like us wolves do." We continued circling one another.  
"Well no worries. I'll just dodge every shot you try. And if that's what you're claiming, then show me what you can really do." I grin."Bring out the claws." He laughs.  
"Okay. But if I get you. We need to come up with a story." His hands transformed into large sharp claws. "Sounds good to me." Then I leap into action.  
He takes advantage of my jump and tries to strike my face. I slid under and kick him in the back making him fall to his knees.  
Jordan uses his legs and swings them under my feet. Making me fall on my butt. I quickly jump up before he tried to strike my face again. I grabbed out my dagger.  
In the end of our fight, I end up straddling him with my dagger to his throat. "Huh, not a scratch." I say with a grin looking at myself. "I win. Again." Then laugh.  
"Haha, I don't how you always keep winning. You don't have any powers secretly. Do you? I laugh and shake my head. I guess it was strange that I can fight so well.  
We head back inside and parted our ways to our own rooms.

* * *

JPOV

"Jace." Aline breathed in my ear and giggled. "I want you so bad." She giggled again and sucked on my earlobe. Her voice is so annoying.  
I don't even know why I'm still with her. Well other than she is extremely hot. But her personality and mine don't click. I have no feelings for her.  
Aline started making kisses down my neck to my chest. "Jace!" My doors burst open and I see my mother. She gasps.  
Aline straightens up and covers her chest with my sheet. My mother now has a serious and angry look on her face. "Meet me downstairs in the parlor room."  
She turns her eyes to Aline. "Alone." Then she stomps her way out the doors. Aline starts curling up next to me. "She can wait five more minutes, can she?"  
I look at her and laugh. She frowns. "Get off me Aline. Not in the mood." She pouts. "I'm sure I can make you change your mind."  
She attempts a seductive smile. "Your not the only girl begging to get in my pants. I have a certain time limits with each one. Your time is up. Now get off."  
I pull my pants on. "You're such an ass Jace." I head for the door and look at her. "I know. And I don't care. Be out of my room when I get back."  
She grabs my lamp and throws it at my door as I close it. I chuckle to myself. Ever since Clarissa has gone missing. I just don't care any more.  
It's like the other half of me left with her. I rarely ever think of her now. My rune doesn't even glow anymore. I can't feel her any more. Now I'm cold-hearted ass.  
But I'm beautiful. My scrawny figure is gone. I'm tall with broad shoulders. My hair and eyes are described as golden and bright as the sun.  
So girls like Aline, are always throwing themselves at me. I usually accept. The Legend was sure true about my gifts. I am stronger than any shadowhunter has ever lived.  
But whats the point of being happy about it, if you're not living the legend with some one else. Like Clarissa. I don't know why she just came to my mind.  
I haven't thought her in a while. Everyone has given up their search. Even her family. She's dead. Move on Jace. Just move on.

I walked into the parlor room finding my mother and father sitting next to each other on the love-seat. I sat down in the armchair across from them.  
They stared at me with serious faces. "This needs to stop Jace." My father spoke. I stood frozen. "What do you mean father?" I said with barely noticeable sarcasm.  
But the look in his eyes darkens. I think he caught it. "You know exactly what I mean Jonathan!" He gets up yelling. Pointing a finger in my face.  
My mom grabs his hand to calm him. "You bringing over these girls are over. You and your sarcasm is over." He pauses and takes a breath.  
"You need to start growing up. You're seventeen." His voice lowered. Then he looked over at Celine. It looks like he was asking for permission for something.  
She nodded. He looked back at me. "Your mother and I decided for you to live and go to a mundane school." I stood up. "Wha-" He pointed me to sit down.  
I got back down. Not wanting to face my father's wrath. "This isn't fair! I can't go father. Please don't make me go mother." I look over to her in plea. She looked away.  
"No Jonathan. It's for the best. You will be enrolled this Monday (tomorrow) for the second half of semester at a mundane school." I stood there mouth wide open.  
"But I'm a shadowhunter. I'm the best shadowhunter. You need me to kill dem-" I was cut off.  
"There will be other shadowhunters to fill in for you. You have a lot to learn son, and I'm not just talking about fighting and survival." He looked at me intensely.  
"Whatever it is that you want me to learn. I'm sure I can learn here." I said hoping he would reconsider. I can't go to a mundane school.  
Their filled with clueless idiots. "You've had your chance. You will be staying with Hodge Starkweather, and you will be leaving tonight. Now go and pack."  
He said waving his hand to the door. "Bu-" I was cut off again. "Now!" My father said angrily. I stood up. Holding in my anger, and walked out the doors.

I got all my things packed up. I can't believe my parents are making me do this. I guess its karma. Bad karma. I had it coming.  
But going to mundane school is beyond torture. I grab my suitcase and other things I'm going to need. "Ready!" I called out.  
Alec and Isabelle were waiting for me downstairs. I gave Alec a smirk. He laughed. "You had it coming." He grinned. "Yeah, yeah." I returned.  
"Try not to be an ass, Jace. When you're gone." Izzy said while giving me a hug goodbye. "Thanks Iz. I'll keep that in mind." I grin. Izzy rolls her eyes.  
I've already said goodbye to my parents. I walk over to portal. Gave one last glance to my best friends. "Bye." They waved and I returned the gesture. Then I walked in.

* * *

CPOV

Its been 7 years since Luke has found me. Before that its a blur. I can't remember anything before I met him that day when I was in the hospital.  
They said it was a fifteen percent chance of fully recovering and fifty percent chance of remembering anything at all. My memory never came back.  
No one claimed me. So Luke brought me in. He has a bunch of foster kids. Well you see Luke is werewolf. It took me sometime to believe. But it grew on me.  
He eventually told me about all the other magical things in the world. Luke's also an alpha of his pack. Thats how I know Jordan and Maia. They live with us.  
Luke takes care of us. Even me, what they call the 'mundane.' I hate that word. When they brought me in. They didn't know what to name me.  
But I kept having these dreams of someone yelling "Clar-" It never finishes. I thought of a couple of names that could go with it. I told them to call me Clary.  
They agreed. They treated me just like everyone else in our family. Sometimes they were more protective over me sometimes, but didn't want me to see it.  
They trained me to fight just like they do with the rest of their pack. I'm not apart of their pack. But they always want me to be ready and safe.  
I asked Luke why he didn't turn me? He told me the horrors of being turned. Apparently he use to be a shadowhunter and work for this King Herondale a long time ago.  
Anyways, I asked him. How he found me. He said his pack was on their usual hunt on full moon when they crossed the woods and found me soaked in my blood.  
"Clary, you ready to go?" My thoughts are interrupted by my best friends voice. I turn my head around to see Maia in her cheerleading uniform. "Why aren't you dressed?"  
Maia asked me in confusion. "I'm sorry. I'll be ready in ten minutes." Maia nodded then walked out. I got up and put on my uniform. Maia and I hate cheerleading.  
Well no, we just hate the cheering, the crowds, the people, the games, ect. The only reason we do it is to improve our agility and reaction time.  
Thank God today is our last day of the season. They just want us to do one last practice, before they let us go. I put on my last shoe.  
Then grab my backpack and head for the door. I walked downstairs and found Maia and Jordan cuddling again. Yuck.  
"Ready." I breathed out. We walked out and headed for school.

* * *

JPOV

I arrived the next day. "Ah, good you're here." Hodge smiled and stood up from his armchair. "Follow me. I will show you to your bedroom."  
I followed after him. Taking in his house. He seems to have a big interest in books. His walls are filled with them. "This is your room."  
He gestures his hand to a clean room with white walls and white bed sheets. "Your father told me you like a clean room." I put my stuff down on the bed.  
"You have fifteen minutes to get dressed." He walked out and closed the door behind him. I groaned and fell face down onto my bed.

* * *

**I hope you guys like Chapter four. I know you guys are going to be thrown off with that big gap '1 year later' that will come later. But for now these next couple of chapters are going to be Clary and Jace. Next chapter they shall meet again and the story shall continue. Please make reviews I deeply appreciate them. They encourage me to continue writing. I love hearing your thoughts of my story. If you like or dislike tell me why. I want you guys to enjoy. Oh and thank you for all my recent reviews. Including my guest reviews!**

**Jacelightwood17- Your reviews are amazing and so encouraging! I loved that part too! There will be several good moments like that except more intense! I sure hope you enjoy this chapter and the next ones to come.**

**EvilBeowulf98- I'm glad you enjoyed it. I don't walk to do the typical story. Everything from my story came from a dream I had. I hope you will continue liking my story. Tell me if I'm ever going cliche.**

**Iresha- Yes, being in her predicament cant be quite horrifying. I will answer your questions privately. And its no problem at all. I like to skip to the end sometimes just to see if its a happy ending. So I will give you some heads up on my next chapters.**

**Derpface 32- Haha woop woop! I'm glad you liked it! I know exactly what you mean. When Clary and Jace meet again there will be a lot more skin and muscle. **

**Thanks again for reading- Rachel70855**


	5. Mundane School

CPOV

"Were here." Maia breathed out. "Lets go." Jordan said while opening the door. The car parking lot was a lot crowded than usual.  
They seem to be surrounded by some motorcycle. I rolled my eyes. I thought I saw a spot of Gold in the corner of my eye. But I couldn't see by the amount of people.  
"Wonder what that's all about." Maia said still staring at the large crowd. "Anyways our coach says we have to attend practice straight in the morning." Maia said.  
I nodded. We walk past the large crowd over to the football fields. We were early. It looked like most of the cheerleaders were in that crowd.  
We just stood there and stretched while we waited for a football players including Maia's boyfriend Jordan started showing up. They always watch us practice.  
Jordan walked over with Raphael. Raphael and I use to go out. But he wanted to take a big step. He wanted me to sleep with him. I just never felt comfortable with him.  
When I refused to have sex with him, he braked up with me. I don't care. But he still flirts with me all the time, hoping I would change my mind. "Hey ladies."  
Jordans says while smiling at Jordan. "Hey Clary." Raphael says while looking at me. "Hi." I say shortly. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him.  
In fact I wish he would just go away. Just then the sound of our coach's whistle went off. I turn around to see all the cheerleaders in a group. We turn back around.  
"Welp we have to go." We walked over. "Alright, ladies you will each be showing off your best flips and tumbling. Then you can turn in your uniforms." She sighed.  
Couple of cheerleaders pouted. "Lets begin!"

* * *

JPOV

School. Mundane school. This is just going to be fantastic. I don't know anyone here. Well I know one faerie that I've slept with a couple of times.  
Whats her name Halie? Seelie? Well no, but she's faerie too that I've also slept with. But that's not the one I'm thinking of. Kaelie! That's it.  
Yeah, I think she goes here. She's a little clingy but I could use her a bit more. I get dressed. I wear dark black skator jeans with a band t-shirt.  
I also put on a black leather jacket, giving me a real bad-ass look. I brought one of my motorcycles with me so I could use as transportation.

I park in the schools parking lot. As I was taking my helmet off. I hear giggles all around me. I look around me. I'm surrounded by girls. I smirk. I don't know why.  
Guess it was just a habit. They took that as I sign and one jumped on me. "Hey Jace. Miss me?" It was Kaelie. She was looking at my lips while biting on her bottom lip.  
She was beautiful. She was tall and slim. She had bleach blonde hair and eyes that were dark and cold. And her teeth were sharp as knives. She was very exotic looking.  
But all faeries look like that. "Of coarse." I returned and gave her a wink. She pulled my neck down and kissed me strongly. Her lips were cold.  
She licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I pulled away. I never let her mouth on me unless its closed. I've already made that mistake once before.  
Her teeth feel like daggers. She pouted. I heard the other girls sigh. I shoved my way through the crowd. I thought I saw a flash of red. I can't do this again.  
Every time I see red. I see a redhead I think of Clary. Hoping it would be her. I push away my thoughts. I head to the boys bathroom.  
I take out my stele and draw a Mendelin rune. Now no mundanes can see me. I want to get a look of this campus without being followed by a bunch of girls.  
I head out to the football fields. Seeing there was a bunch of cheerleaders stretching. I smelled dogs. No, I smelled wolves. I looked around and spotted two.  
One was football player he had light brown skin and long dark hair. He looked harmless. The other was a cheerleader. She was curvy with dark skin and eyes.  
But my eyes stood frozen on the girl next to her with red hair.

* * *

CPOV

The girls just started doing their flips. Me and Maia were in the back of the line so its going to take a while. I looked at the woods behind our football field.  
It was beautiful. I was just itching to draw it. Yes, I'm an artist geek. Even if I'm a cheerleader. I love video games and art. Its my way of expressing myself.  
I get several offers to join the popular table because I'm cute and a cheerleader. But I just can't stand them. There too fake. I don't talk much.  
If I ever do its with Maia, Jordan, and Luke. I turn back around. Finding a pair of golden eyes staring at me. I blushed and looked down immediately. That was odd.  
I've never seen him before. I didn't get a good look of him. But I know he's tall and has long blonde hair to the back of his neck.  
I blushed even more thinking about how good-looking he was. "Clary! Move its your turn!" My coach called then blew into her whistle.  
I looked back at the back to where the boy was. But he was gone. I walked onto the track. I was the last person. Also the best. Even better than Maia and Kaelie.  
I got into position. I backed up a lot so I could have a lot of traveling and jumping distance. Then I began running and doing several flips and twist in the air.  
Always landing on my feet. I put my hands in the air showing I was finished. "Damn!" I heard the one of the football players say. They all were standing up and cheering.  
Who would have known they be the cheerleaders? I returned my place next to Maia. All the girls were staring at me. I heard Kaelie huff. I chuckled to myself.  
We went to the locker room. I started feeling something weird. I looked down at myself. My eyes fell on my right hand. It was glowing.. I've never seen this before.  
It looks like it's coming from my strange birthmark. "Clary." I close my fist tightly. Then I turn around. It was Maia. "You okay?" She asks curiously. I shrugged.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. I need to get to class." She nodded. I started walking. "Hey wait." I turned around and looked at her.  
"There's some shadowhunter boy here. I don't know why, but he's here." she paused. "He's prince Jonathan Herondale. Watch yourself, and stay clear from him."  
I nodded. Then smiled with my lips close and gave her a hug. Then she walked out. I stood there. Shadowhunter? I've always wanted to meet one.  
They told me they were rare. But Maia warned me to stay away from him. I shook my head then walked out.

* * *

JPOV

She was beautiful. Her hair color was reddish-orange and curly. She was petite. But she had curves and just the right size breast, My eyes were roaming all over her body.  
Glad she can't see me checking her out. That could hurt my ego. Usually I'm the one getting checked out. I then looked at her face. I stared into her eyes.  
They were a dark green. Almost like emeralds. Wait no. I can't use that analogy. I only use that for Clarissa. I shake my head and continue to watch her.  
She seemed to be looking around. Her eyes stopped on the woods behind the football fields. She stood there for couple minutes like that. Wonder what she's think about.  
She turned around and found my eyes. How is this possible? This has to be a coincidence. But nope, she saw me. Because she immediately turned her head down and blushed.  
What is she? I quickly run over silently to another spot to where she can't see me. "Clary! Move its your turn!" Her coach called for her.  
The red-head girl walked onto the track. Clary.. that's her name? Thats very strange. I shake my head again. I can't keep doing this. Clarissa is dead. Move on.  
Clary began running full speed than jumped into the air doing amazing flips and twist. How can this little mundane do this? It went on for a while. Is she not tired yet?  
The football players started standing up. Some making inappropriate remarks that make my stomach twist. I want to go over there and cut off their mouths to shut them up. Where did that come from? I shouldn't care. I don't. I look back at the red-head.  
The girl finished perfectly on her feet. Then raised her arms in the air. She turned around and joined the wolf girl.

I waited for her to leave the girls locker room. While I was waiting, the wolf girl came towards me. "What are you doing here?" Giving me a questioning look. She stood straight. She has her guard up.  
"You know just taking a view of the wonderful mundane life." I grinned. "You must be Jonathan. I heard of you." She said while giving me a glare.  
"You've heard of me? of coarse you have. My looks are stunning. All the women talk about me." I said with sarcasm. Then giving her my signature smirk and wink.  
"Stop it. I know because of your egotistical attitude." She said strongly. I was shocked by her comment. "Whatever. What is the girl, you were talking to?"  
I said with a serious look. "Who? Clary? She's just a mundane. She knows about us, since we've taken her in." She says quickly. "Theres more to her than that." I pause.  
"Your hiding something." I took a step forward. Looking in her eyes to show any sign of a lie. If she was, she is really good at hiding it.  
"Like I said Clary's a mundane. I known her most of my life. She's just gifted. We trained her." She stopped and backed a couple of steps. "Leave her alone.  
She stormed off into the locker rooms.

All the girls left the locker room. Including Maia, but I hid from her so she wouldn't steal Clary away. I need to meet this girl. I saw Kaelie walked out.  
She was changed into a very short and tight skirt and a tank top that push her breast out. She's such a skank. But I like the view.  
It looks like all the girls were out now. Nobody was around. Every one was in class by now. I was about to walk away when I saw red in the corner of my eye.  
I turned around and met her emerald eyes. "Clarissa.." I breathed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed. Make a review! Tell me if you like or dislike and tell me why. It's okay to make suggestions or ask questions. Just type your thoughts in a review. Next chapter there will be lots of sexual tension between Clary and Jace. So get excited! The heat is going to increase a bit. Thank you my guest reviewers! and Thank you EvilBeowulf98 for the suggestions! **

**EvilBeowulf98- Thank you I was going for that! Thanks for the suggestion! I did want Clary to hate cheerleading. Because I want to show that she is gifted but she's also different from the other girls. You made great suggestions! I tried to include them all in! I hope it wasn't to cliché. But I like it too! Thanks for the review!**

**Jacelightwood17- Its cool. Thanks for the review! I wanted to get rid of the cheerleading. I just used to so she could show off her moves! lol. But thanks for always making amazing reviews! **

**ForeverDreamingOfParis- Thanks! She does have the rune. Later I will explain every thing about Luke, the rune, and that 1 year gap when that chapter comes. That's when all answers will be revealed. But I gave a hint, saying her 'birthmark' (what she thinks it is) has never glow before. But notice when Jace appears it magically starts glowing! Thanks for the great review! Hope you enjoy the next ones to come!**

**Iresha- Haha, thank you! Yeah, I really like that part too! It gives a an edge to it. Makes it creepy but sweet at the same time! Thanks for your thoughts and review! **

**Thank you all for reading!- Rachel70855**


	6. Meeting Again

CPOV

I was walking out of the locker room when I heard footsteps. I turned around, meeting the boy with gold eyes. "Clarissa.." he breathed. I stared at him with confusion.  
My eyes widen. "I'm sorry, you look just like.. nevermind." He staggers. "Its fine. My name is Clary." Giving him a smile. Why did I give him my name?  
He could be rapist. Why was he watching me earlier? And why was he waiting for me to leave the locker room? He continued staring at me. "Well, I have to get to class."  
His face hardens. Then he jumps to me and pressed me into the wall. He pins my arms over my head and stared into my eyes. I finally got a good look at him.  
He looked like a god. He had beautiful honey eyes and hair gold and bright as the sun. I felt his strong muscles against me. He was tall, towering over me.  
He leaned his mouth against my ear. I felt his warm breath touch my skin making me want to melt. Wait what am I thinking? This guy is attacking you do something.  
I try to squirm. But his grip is firm. But not too tight. I don't think he was trying to hurt me.  
I saw a scar shape peeking out of his shirt. He's the shadowhunter boy.  
"What are you?" His lips brushed my ear sending shivers down my spine. His breath tickling my ears. I couldn't help but giggle. I felt him grin against me.  
Then a picture flashed into my head. I couldn't see a body. Just half of a face. It looked like a young boy breathing next to a what looks like a red-headed girl's ear.  
The picture flew away as fast it came. My instincts finally came in. I used my legs and kicked him in the shin. He groaned out in pain. Then released me.  
I went to make a run for it. But he was already in front of me. "Very clever, but very dumb." He tsked.  
My eyes grew wide and then I whimpered.  
His face softened for a second. Then went back and hardened. "What do you want from me?" I said quickly. I kept my head up, trying to stay strong and show no sign of fear.  
"I want to know what you are. Now tell me." He took a step forward. Seeing me flinched, he smirked. "I'm what you call a 'mundane'." I said with sarcasm.  
"Do you know what, and who I am? And I don't buy it. No mundane is that flexible. His smirk grew. Then his eyes roamed my body.  
Making me feel like I want to cover up every part of me. "Your prince Jonathan and a shadowhunter. And I was trained." He looked down and took a step forward.  
Looking back into my eyes. "Ah, so you've heard of me. I go by Jace." He grinned. "Your something.." He said slowly. "Strange?" I suggested. He laughed. "No, special."  
He leaned forward. I gulped. I became aware of how close we were. His eyes softened.  
He really was beautiful. I felt my cheeks turning red. He smirked and stared at my lips.  
He was nearly four inches from my lips. My lips parted slightly as my eyes closed. As he was leaning in closer.  
I used my arms and knocked him hard to the side. Then took off in a full sprint. "Clary!" He called out. I kept running. I ran to the woods. When I finally turned around.  
Then relieved to see he was gone. I took a deep breath. "You really thought you could get rid of me?" I turned around to see him grinning.  
"I must say, I'm impressed. For a mundane you're a good fighter." I gave him a half-smile. He came towards me and grabbed my legs making my back and head hit the ground.  
But he grabbed the back of my head before it hit. I groaned and gave him a glare. He laughed. "Now were even."

* * *

JPOV

"Now were even." I said while grinning at her. Her glare was still hard on me. My body pressed against hers. She was so small and delicate.  
She didn't even try to move. "Why are you here?" She said so softly. Her eyes had me hypnotized. "I..uh..I'm looking for something." Her glare softened. "Like what?"  
She said again so softly. "I don't know yet." She looked confused. She flipped me over to where she was straddling over my waist. She pinned my wrist down by my head.  
I could easily get out of this. But I liked it. She leaned in, exposing her top part of her cleavage. I gulped loudly.  
I felt my pants getting tighter as my erection build. She looked down. Then looked back up at me and smirked. Oh no she is not taking over this teasing.  
I was in control. How did this happen? "Can't keep your hands off me, I see." I grinned. "I don't see you complaining." She smirked.  
"Looks like you're getting a little too exited." She laughs. My pride was hurt. How can she get to me this easily? No one can. This needs to stop. I need to take control.  
I flipped her easily back over. I heard her gasp. Every part of my body was pressed against hers. I looked at her face, she was blushing.  
I remembered the way Clarissa's cheeks always turned red when she saw me. I shook my head. Clary's hand came to my face. "Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned look.  
I thought she hated me. Why is she being sweet to me? I feel so comfortable with her. I look into her eyes. "Uh.. nothing. You should get to class."  
I got up then reached out my hand to her. She stared at it for a couple seconds then accepted. I pulled her up fiercely to my body. She gasped.  
"I'm not done with you yet. It was a pleasure meeting you, Clary."

CPOV

He was gone. He just disappeared. I stood there frozen. What just happened? It was like I had no control over myself.  
All my safe instincts flew away and my mind took over. I had to have some control. Because all I wanted to do was rip his clothes off. I can't do this.  
I need to stay clear from him. Second period was almost over so there was no point in going. I'll just skip it, then head to third period. I still have a couple of minutes.  
So I just replayed those moments over and over in my head. His warm body pressed against mine. His hot breath on my face. I never been so close to a man.  
I've never even kissed a boy before. Least I don't think I have. I can't remember anything before the hospital.  
I think of the way he called me Clarissa.. Whose Clarissa? She must have been important to him. I shook my head. I need to stop thinking about him.  
I groaned out loud, feeling frustrated. Minutes passed. I decided to head back to my next class.

Class went by fast. It was just about time for lunch. I found my way over to our usual lunch spot. We sit outside, almost behind the school.  
But we could see everything here. No one was here yet so I sat down and grabbed my lunch. "Hey!" A familiar voice called.  
I looked up seeing Maia and Jordan walking hand in hand over towards me. "Hey Maia. Hey Jordan." I gave them a smile. "How have you been doing?"  
Maia asked while sitting down right beside me. I looked out to the crowded area across from us. My eyes fell on the boy with blonde hair.  
It was Jace. He seemed to be in a deep thought. I saw Kaelie walking up towards him. She grabbed his shirt and leaned in very close to his face.  
The boy looked disgusted. But then he smiled. He said something to her. I don't know what they are talking about, but I feel furious.  
I just want to rip her hair off along with her head. "Just.. peachy." I responded. Still not looking at Maia or Jordan, but staring at the boy. Kaelie smiled at the him.  
Jace looked away. His eyes found mine. I stared at him intensely, then broke the gaze. Not wanting him to see my hurt expression. I looked back at Jace.  
He was looking at Kaelie. Jace's face hardened and he shoved her off him. Kaelie scowled. He made his way past the crowded tables. Whats he doing?  
Is he coming over here? He made eye contact with me and continued moving towards are area. "Crap! Why's shadowhunter boy coming over here?" Maia asked frantically.  
I turned my attention to her. "What? Jace? He's cool." Jordan says. Maia scowled at him. "He's a prince. He's cocky, arrogant, and a jerk." Jordan chuckled.

* * *

JPOV

I was pretty shaken up about what happened earlier with Clary. I just met her. But I feel something I haven't felt in a long time. I run my fingers through my hair.  
Then stop and look at my rune. It was burning with radiance. It hasn't gleamed this bright since my meet with Clarissa. My mind was rushing with thoughts.  
Maybe Clarissa isn't dead. Maybe she's still a live. Maybe she's out there somewhere waiting to be saved. My thoughts go back to Clary. It was strange.  
Her name has the same beginning and they looked very similar. No, it's impossible. Clarissa is dea- My thoughts were interrupted. "Hey Jacey."  
I heard Kaelie's annoying voice. I turned around and she grabbed my shirt and tightened her fist into it. She leaned in so close. Her breath sprayed over me.  
It smelled like seafood and mint. It made me want to gag. I thought of the way Clary's breath smelled strawberries and mint. I smiled thinking about it.  
"Kaelie, let go of me." I said with an annoyed expression. But she tugged on me tighter. "But Jacey.. remember last time? We had such a good time." She smiled.  
I looked away. I looked around the lunch area and found Clary staring at me. I think I saw a bit of hurt in her expression before she dropped our gaze.  
"I never had a good time with you. Nor will ever have a good time with you." I shoved her off. She scowled. "Asshole!" I heard her yell.  
I didn't respond but moved through the crowd. I want to see Clary. No I need to see Clary. Something is pushing me towards her. I don't know what it is.  
But I'm going to find out. I looked to where she was. Then found her watching me as I made my way over. She turned her head. "Hey Jace!" Jordan yelled. "Come over here!"  
I didn't even notice Jordan and wolf girl sitting next to her. I turned my attention to Jordan and smiled. "Hey!" I said in the same tone.  
We have a couple of classes together. He's a cool dude. He and his wolf girl don't treat me like royalty. Like every other downworlder does.  
I'm now standing in front of them. "This is my girlfriend Maia." She glares at me. "We've met."  
Ouch, didn't think someone can put so much hate in two words. Whatever. I just smirked at her. "And this is our foster-sister Clary." He gestures to Clary.  
A picture flashes in my mind. It was the day I met Clarissa. I remembered her short red curls and freckles. The way her face flushed.  
I shook my head. Then met Clary's eyes. Her big emerald eyes stared into mine. I swear they have the same eyes. She looked concerned. "Clary this is Jace." He gestured to me. Her face clears up. She gives a smile with her lips closed. I returned the smile and nodded. Then reached out for her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said while grabbing and shaking her hand. I felt warmth spread over me.  
I didn't want them to know about me and Clary's first encounter. Looks like she got the hint. We held hands for a couple of seconds. She looked confused. "You too." She finally said.  
Then released my hand. Her warmth left. The sound of the lunch bell went off. Breaking the awkward tension. Jordan and Maia weren't even paying attention.  
They were too busy sucking each others faces. I looked at Clary. She blushed. Oh how I loved those rosy red cheeks. "See you around." I said giving her a smile and a wink.  
Her cheeks turning an even darker red, she nodded and smiled.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter six! Hope you guys enjoyed! I increased the heat a bit. I want to take a bigger step into some action with Clary and Jace soon! This is still a story. But I'm planning to add some lemons! Please review! Tell me why you like or dislike it and why! I want to reach at least 45 reviews! Thank you all for the reviews including my guest reviews! And thanks for reading!**

**EvilBeowulf98- Yeah, I want to show Jace is the way he is because he misses Clarissa. Thank you!**

**Ashleylee987- Thank you! Your support really helps!**

**Jacelightwood17- Same! I'm waiting for the right time! But trying to push it soon!**

**AngelNephilim14- I'll try to update daily or every other day! (:**

**Iresha- Haha, Clary doesn't remember who she is! Yeah, Maia is a good friend. And I want Jace to always think of Clarissa. That way later on he will know Clary is Clarissa! Thanks for the review! I like it when you use your mind and explain your thoughts of what you view when you read this. I'm glad you understand what I'm writing! Hope you keep reading the next ones to come!**

**AngelofAir- Your review made me laugh! I'm so happy that you enjoyed it! I hope my update is up before you wake.**

**Thank you all for reading- RachelTheShadowhunter**


	7. Date Night

**Thank you so much Christina! She is an amazing beta! ForeverDreamingOfParis - u/3364055/**

**Check her out! She's really intelligent and a great editor!**

* * *

**CPOV**

I can't sleep. It's probably two in the morning. But I just can't get my mind off him. It's been days since I seen him. Where did he go?

I kept on replaying what he said to me, 'I'm not done with you yet'. What does that mean? My mind wandered off to all the dirty things he could do to me.

I heard a knock on my door snapping me out of my sexual fantasy. I growled and got up. "Who the heck is knocking on my door at two am?" I growled as I opened the door.

I didn't look up yet. Even though I didn't sleep my eyes were still used to the dark. Adjusting my eyes, I could make out a figure leaning on the door frame.

Wearing nice fitted dark jeans and a slim white shirt. I looked up and met honey eyes. It was Jace. "What are you doing here?" I whisper shouted. He shrugged.

"Jordan let me crash over here." He smirked. "Okay.. but why you are here?" I gestured to my room. "At my door?" I furrowed my eyebrows and put my hands on my hips.

I noticed he was looking at my body, from head to toe. I looked down noticing I was only wearing black girl boxers and a pink sports bra.

I looked up feeling heat in my cheeks. He smirked. I backed up, about to close the door behind me. But he reached out his arm before I pushed it and leaned in.

I felt his hot breath brush over my bare skin. A shiver went up my spine. I looked at his arm that still held the door open then looked into his eyes.

Lust, desire, and passion filled them. He leaned in even closer. His face at the crook at my neck. I sucked in a breath that I hadn't known I been needing.

He placed his lips on my neck, kissed and sucked lightly. I felt goosebumps form on my neck.

I moaned at his touch, and drawled my hands to his neck pulling him in closer. His whole body was pressed against mine. I grinded my pelvis to his.

He moaned deeply into my neck. His kisses traveled up to my jaw. He pushed us forward, kicking the door behind him. Never failing to leave his lips from me.

But he pulled back. And put one hand on the back of my waist, and one on the back of my thigh, pushing me onto my bed. I gasped and he smirked as he lowered himself.

"Lay down." He commanded. Then grinned. I did what he said and lay my body down. "Spread your legs." So demanding. But I did as he said.

I felt his warm breath on my legs. He placed warm kisses on me, traveling up my legs. My breath hitched when he reached my upper thigh.

I felt him smile when he gave me another kiss. Reaching the edge of my panties. My breath quickened. "Jace.." I breathed.

He started pulling down my panties while blowing warm air on me. "Jace.." I breathed louder.

Suddenly I felt something jump on the bed. "Wake up!" I heard Maia scream. "Ahh!" I shrieked. I shot up. Shit, it was just a dream. I looked at Maia and glared.

"You scared me." My voice was deeper since I just woke up so I sounded more mad than I was going for. "Sorry.. but you were breathing funny.. and moaning..-" Oh shit!

She cleared her voice. "-Jace's name.." Shit. I'm screwed. My eyes widened in horror. I can't believe this is happening. I felt my cheeks burning up.

"Clary.. is there something you want to tell me?" I lay down and pulled the covers over me. "Is there something going on between you and the royal pain in the ass?"

What am I going to say? "Uh.. no." I said after a couple of seconds. She pulled the covers off me. "Clary! I told you watch out for that boy. He's nothing but trouble."

She said strongly. "I know Maia. But whe-" She put her hand up and cut me off. Her other hand was raised to her head. "I don't want to hear it." She said quickly.

"Get dressed. You slept in through the entire day." I looked over at the clock. Dang! It's five in the afternoon.

"Get something sexy on. We're going to the Pandemonium." I nodded. She got up and walked to the door, closing it behind her. Well, that was embarrassing.

I'm just glad it was Maia. I would have a hard time explaining this to Luke and Jordan.

I went to take a shower, to wake myself up and clear my head. A burning sensation traveled through my hand again. I looked down at my right palm.

My birth mark was glowing again. Is this normal? The glow started to fade. But it left my birthmark darker than its usual color. It's been fading over the years.

I guess not. I decided to ignore it and get out of the shower. I went to brush my teeth and hair. Then put on some mascara and eyeliner and added red lipstick to my lips.

Wear something sexy.. hmmn. Am I even eligible to be called sexy? Jace would never go for a girl like me. Wait, why should I care? Whatever. Sexy Clary.

Wear something sexy.. I have never worn anything close to being sexy or that reveals my skin, except my cheerleading uniform.

I also never wear sexy lingerie. But I do own some. I never thought about wearing them. I don't ever plan on showing them off. But you never know.

I want to be sexy tonight. So I picked out a black lace thong with a matching bra and put it on. I looked in the mirror.

I was surprised to see that I actually had curves, and wait, are those.. breast? I looked down at my chest. I have boobs.

"Oh, thank you God." I lifted my hands in the air and shrieked. Now I need something to wear.. ah perfect. I picked out a slim fitted black staples dress.

My hair stands out and it brought out my eyes. It fitted very well. Showing off my curves and breast. I felt naked. My legs were bare so I put on black tights and heels.

I never dress this girlie. I like my zombie shirts and ripped jeans. But now, I look hot. "Come on, Clary. Let's go!" I heard Maia yell. I took one last look.

I wonder what Jace would think if he saw me wearing this.. nevermind. I need to stop thinking about him. Tonight I'm going to have fun. "Coming!"

* * *

**JPOV**

Last night, is a night, I don't ever want to repeat again. I planned on getting laid to distract me from this girl Clary. I went to this new club called Pandemonium.

A girl came onto me and led me to the storage room. She was decent looking dark hair, tan skin, big boobs.

She immediately pulled down my jeans and boxers and started stroking me and sucking me. My breaths quickened and I made a mistake and moaned Clary's name.

Play time ended quickly. She got up and slapped me in the face. I tried everything to get Clary out of my mind. Why does this girl keeps staying in my mind?

I tried hot showers, long runs, and fighting demons. But that didn't work. Even getting some chick to stroke and suck me failed.

I been ditching school all week to avoid her. But yet she still keeps coming back to my mind. I felt my bed vibrate. Pulling me from my thoughts. I picked up my phone.

**Hey going to the club tonight you interested? -Jordan**

**Don't you have a girlfriend? -Jace**

**I'm bringing her. -Jordan**

**I don't know.. last night I went and done some stupid shit. -Jace**

**I'll tell Maia to bring one of her friends. It could be like a double date. -Jordan**

Clary's friends with Maia.. Maybe she'll be there. I need to see her.

**_Like I need to be set up. I can get a date on my own.. but sure. Go ahead and set it up. -Jace_**

**_Alright. -Jordan_**

I closed my phone and smiled to myself. I hope Maia brings Clary. I don't understand my infatua- no. I'm not in love or obsessed to be near her.

Maybe if I just screw her then this will all be over, right? That always works. When I finally have sex with the girl, the cravings for that girl always stops.

I like trying new things. I'm not kinky. But I'm very experienced and good at pleasing. I love having fresh meat. Especially virgins. I grinned to myself.

Tonight is going to be fun.

Jordan said to meet them at the bar at seven. I still had five minutes. I walked through the dance floor making my way to the bar.

Several girls attempted but failed to pull me to them. I chuckled to myself. Girls are always throwing themselves at me. On any other day I would just let them.

But now I have a new goal. To get to know this girl Clary better. My hand started to blaze. Shit, not again. How do I stop or at least control this?

I'll just put a glamour on the mark. No mundane or downworlders can see shadowhunter marks when we put a glamour on them. It's what keeps us safe and unknown since there's very few of us. But of course any other shadow hunter can see it. I took a seat at the bar.

They weren't here yet. A man came over I smelled the air and my face fell to disgust. Another werewolf. I don't have problems with them. But some of them smell horrible.

What's with this city? Filled with werewolves? "What can I get for you?" I noticed his name tag said Bat. "I'll take a shot of Whiskey." He nodded.

Then placed the shot in front of me. I nodded my thanks and took it in one gulp. "Hey Bat, get me what he's getting." I turned around seeing Jordan sit beside me.

No sign of Clary or Jordan's girlfriend Maia. "Where are the women?" I asked while holding up my hand for another shot. He chuckled.

I need to get two down in my system before I can at least speak to her. "Ladies room." I nodded. "So what stupid shit did yourself into last night?"

He asked while taking his shot. "Said another's girl's name while having sex." He spat out his drink and started laughing.

"How did that happened? Whose the chick that got you mindfucked?" He laughed and snorted. "Jordan!" I heard a girl's voice call. Thank the Angel. Didn't want to answer that.

I turned around to see Maia walking up towards us. She gave Jordan a hug before she noticed me. "What's he doing here?" She said with venom while giving me a glare.

"Glad to see you too." I gave her a wicked smirk. "I invited him. Where's Clary?" Yes! Thank the Angel. Clary's here. Maia turned around. "She was behind me.."

She looked back. Dang it. Jordan also followed her gaze from the direction she walked from. "Okay let's look around." We all nodded.

Jordan and Maia went looking for her in the direction Maia came. Where is she? Is she okay? Panic rose over me. My eyes roamed over the dancing bodies. Nothing.

I went to the back of the club which was also packed. But saw no sign o- a flash of red came in the corner of my eyes. "Let go of me." I heard a shriek. "Clary!" I yelled.

I ran through the crowd. Her cries became softer. When I got there she was gone. The back door was open. I took a guess and ran out.

I saw a bunch of guys surrounding her and holding her down. "We have been looking for you for a long time." One guy hissed. I looked closer. Seeing it was a glamour.

Clary was actually surrounded by demons. "Clary!" I yelled. They looked up. Clary's eyes looked up at me in fear. "Jace.." She breathed.

Her voice was barely audible. I could feel the pain and fear in her. I whispered to my seraph blade and it glowed. "Sh-shadowhunter." The demon hissed.

I gave it a smirk and furrowed my eyebrows.

* * *

**That was chapter seven! Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for the long wait! Family Vacation was longer than I expected. But I'm back on! Next chapter I hope to make a little longer and add some lemons.. (; Please make reviews and tall me if you like it or dislike it and why! Thanks for all of my reviews and guest reviews! Hope to get to 65 reviews! **

**Thanks again to this amazing beta, Christina! u/3364055/ ForeverDreamingOfParis**

**Answers to Guest review questions -**

**Guest 6/16/13 - Clary isn't a mundane. But in this chapter it should explain why you would think that. Her rune fades since she doesn't use a stele to remark her scar. Their runes glow when they can feel one another.**

**Guest 6/13/13- Their runes will glow sooner or later when they are together (:**

**I will reply to all reviews. Some questions I will answer privately to not spoil it for the others. Hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Thanks again for reading! (: -RachelTheShadowhunter**


	8. A Bright Light

**First thing! I want to give a big thanks to my beta, Christina! She's amazing! And super intelligent! She has corrected all my grammar and help with some mistakes! Look her up! And encourage her to post her stories! (: **

* * *

**CPOV**

"I don't understand. Why were those demons after her?" I heard a familiar voice whisper. Images of last night flashed through my eyes.

A person bumping to me. Turned out to be a demon. Bunch of other demons coming out of nowhere pulling me out to the back and holding me down.  
Jace coming to save me, killing every demon. But one of the demons got to me and clawed into my arm.  
I remember the feeling of the demon's claw digging and breaking into my skin. I shivered at the thought. I still feel the burning pain that it left me.  
I remember Jace calling my name and scooping me up. Then my eyes shutting closed into darkness. "I don't know Maia. Maybe it was a mistake."  
I heard Jordan's voice whisper back. "Demons don't make mistakes. You heard what Jace said." What did Jace say?  
"Yeah.. We'll look more into it when Clary wakes up." I didn't hear anything after that. I guess Maia nodded and agreed.  
I peeked my eyes open to see that I was in my room. Luke was right beside my bed, asleep in a chair.  
I guess Maia and Jordan were talking in the hall because they weren't in here. I lifted my back and shoulders up and stretched. "You're awake." I heard Luke's deep voice.  
My eyes shifted over towards his. He was always like a father to me. I don't remember if I ever had a father. But Luke filled in that role just fine.  
He came over and gave me a big bear hug. "What happened?" I wanted to know what happened after my blackout. Luke sighed and pulled away.  
"You were attacked by demons. Jace found you and killed them all." He gestured to my upper arm.  
"The cut on your arm was infected with demon poison and it caused you to black out. Then Jace brought you home."  
Luke said slowly for me to understand. "Where is he?" I asked quickly while moving my legs to get out of bed. "Who?" Luke asked with a confused expression.  
"Jace. Where's Jace?" I looked around my empty room. "He went back home. He gave us the medicine to heal you. He's a good man."  
I was about to respond, when Maia came bursting through the door.

"Clary!" She wrapped me in her arms. "I was so worried about you."  
She said while squeezing me tighter then pulling back to look at me.

"Are you okay? What happened? We heard what Jace saw. Do you remember what happened before he came?"  
I nodded and told her everything I remembered. She sighed when I finished. I don't think I helped that much.

They left me to get some rest. But I couldn't get my mind off Jace. I want to see him. I got out of bed and walked out my door. The hall was empty.  
I crept down to the kitchen and left them a note saying what time I'll be back and to call me if they need me. I guess I'm kind of sneaking out.  
But I know they would never let me go out if they knew where I was going and especially if I went out alone. I left and went to take the subway.  
I knew where Jace must be staying. The New York Institute. Luke has taken me there a couple of times on his werewolf/clave business.  
I just need to see Jace.

* * *

**JPOV**

My mind wouldn't shut off last night. Why were those demons after her? Why have they been looking for her? She's just a mundane.. Well, I'm still questioning that.  
I remember her small, frail body in my arms. The way she said my name softly before her eyes closed. I don't think I've ever seen anything so angelic and sweet.

I'm thankful that Hodge is on Clave business for a week. Wouldn't want him questioning why I had demon blood all over me. I heard a soft knocking on the Institute's door.  
That's weird. This place is glamoured from mundanes. If it was a shadowhunter, they would have just entered. Maybe a downworlder? I shrugged and opened the door.  
I looked down and met dark emerald eyes. Clary. "What are you doing here?" I didn't mean to make it sound harsh.

I'm actually happy to see her.  
I smiled so she wouldn't take it the wrong way. "I-uh.. came to see you." She stuttered and glanced down at my chest. I looked down and completely forgot I was shirtless.  
I looked up at her and smirked. She looked down immediately trying to hide her red cheeks. But I caught it. "Come on in." I moved out of the so she could walk in.

As she walked by I looked her up and down. I know last night she was wearing a smoking hot outfit. I didn't even get a good look at it since what happened last night.  
But I'm enjoying what I can get now. She's wearing tight dark jeans and a dark Harley Davidson shirt with black sneakers.  
For someone who has such a light mood and personality, she sure likes dark. I like it on her though. I wonder what she would look like in shadowhunter gear. No change that.. I wonder what she would look like without clothes at all.

"Jace." My thoughts were interrupted.  
She was waving her hands in front of me to get my attention.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" I said turning my eyes toward hers.  
She put her hand to her head and laughed.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"I said you were staring at my chest. Well, I actually said 'Stop staring at my chest'."  
I laughed then gave her a wink. "Want something to eat?"

"Sure." She responded.

I made us turkey sandwiches. Then we sat down and talked. I really got to know her better.  
She told me about how she was taken in when she was about nine years old, by the man I met last night, Luke.  
I was curious when she told me she lost her memory from nine and less. That must be horrible. To not know where you came from. It's also kind of strange.. nevermind.  
I don't want push her into saying anything she doesn't want to say to me. If Clary wanted to tell me something. Then I'm open ears. But I wish she would tell me someday soon.  
We avoided what happened last night. Not wanting to bring the mood down. I liked being with Clary. She made me forget about all the bad things in the world.  
She had this light in her that I can't describe. Flashes went through my mind. A little girl with angel wings on her back and a halo rested on her red hair.  
It's Clarissa.. She was smiling and giggling.

"Jace!" She yelled happily. "Jace. Jace. Jace!" I blinked my eyes. Clary's eyes were frozen on mine.  
"You okay?" She asked with a worried expression. I nodded.

"Just got lost in my thoughts." I shrugged it off. Then we continued our conversation.  
I told her about myself, my family, and friends. She had loads of questions about the shadowhunter world. I didn't mind though.  
I loved seeing her face lighten with a smile. She was so fascinated with everything I told her. After we finished eating I showed her to my room.

"What's a prince shadowhunter doing at a mundane school?" She asked, flopping down on my mattress. Her red curls jumped with her. I chuckled lightly.  
But then sighed when I realised I had to answer the question.

"I told you. I'm searching for something." I sat down beside her. Her arm brushed mine as I sat.  
Her body shivered to my touch. "Oh, yeah. But you never told me what it is you're searching for, and why you're at a mundane school looking for it."  
I didn't know how to answer. I didn't even know why I was here. "My dad sent me here. To teach me a lesson. Told me I had to learn some things." I shrugged it off.  
"Jace..." I looked at her. "Who's Clarissa?" She said softly. Clary's eyes moving from one of my eyes to the other. I sighed. I don't like talking about Clarissa.  
In fact I never talk about her. The last time I talked about her was with my mother. That was long time ago. I don't know if I'm ready yet.  
But there's something about Clary. If I can tell anyone anything, it probably be Clary. Probably because she reminds me so much of Clarissa.  
"You called me Clarissa the first day we met. Who is she?"

I took a deep breath. "As you know I'm a prince." She nodded. I looked down.  
"Clarissa.. She was a princess. She was also my betrothed." My breath caught when I said the last word. I looked up to see her eyes intense on mine.  
"When I was nine Clarissa went missing. Her body was never found. So everyone thought she was dead."

"Do you?" She responded quickly.

"Do I what?" I asked.  
"Do you think she's dead?" No. I feel her. She's somewhere out here. "Do I think she's dead? No. But I don't know where she is. So I tried to move on."  
I'm letting my guard down. Usually I feel weak when I open up. Which is very rare. But telling Clary makes me feel stronger. "Why did you call me Clarissa?"  
I looked up at her and smiled. "You remind me of her. Your fire-red hair."  
I said while grabbing one of her curls and looking at the mixture of red and orange in her hair. "Your dark emerald eyes."  
Lifting my eyes up from the curl to look at her. "You not only resemble her. But you have similar personalities." I said while leaning in. She gasped. I smirked.  
"You're both stubborn and feisty. But have this brightness." I was so close to her. I could smell her minty and strawberry breath blow on my face.  
I leaned in closer. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted slightly. "W-wait. Is that the only reason why you.." She stuttered and pulled back.  
"Why I like you? No. It's how you got my attention. But you yourself is what made me like you." The corners of her mouth lifted. I just admitted I had feelings for her.  
This wasn't suppose to happen. I leaned in again. "I've never felt this way before. But I like it." I looked at her full lips and gulped.  
Maybe if I could just taste them.. Leaning in closer. I heard her breath hitch. We were so close. I felt the shakiness in her breath. She started leaning in.  
Her eyes shut and her lips parted. This wasn't part of the plan. I wasn't suppose to care for her or have any feelings for her.  
Just being near her makes me want her even more. I closed the distance and pressed my lips against hers.

* * *

**CPOV**

I felt his warm breath wash over me as he took the last step and leaned in. His lips captured in soft sweet kiss. A flash went through my mind.  
A boy with blonde hair and girl with red hair, around eight or nine years old. The boy leaned in and gave the girl a soft sweet kiss on her lips.  
I gasped at that image. Jace took that as permission and drew his tongue into my mouth. He caressed my tongue and put his hands on my hips. I needed more of him.  
More skin. I want to feel his body against mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him down on me. He moaned against my mouth.  
His warm chest was flat against mine. One of his arms held himself from not crushing his weight on me, while the other roamed and felt my body.  
Everywhere he touched goose bumps would rise. Our legs were tangled together and I could feel the tightness in his pants.  
I smirked at the thought that I could turn him on. Our kiss was wet and sweet. He pulled away panting hard. I was breathing loudly too.  
He looked into my eyes sweetly. He placed a light kiss on my forehead, then my nose, then both my cheeks. And then one on my lips.  
He trailed down my jaw to the crook of my neck. I could feel his hot breath and tongue moving on me. He kissed and sucked. Then bit down.  
A soft moan escaped my lips. My hands ran through his gold locks. I loved his hair. It was so soft and light. I felt his hands play at the hem of my shirt.  
I wanted it off. I pulled him off me. Hurt spread over his face.

I smirked. Then pulled my shirt over my head slowly.  
His eyes widened and his breath hitched when he saw my black lace bra. He grinned and nearly jumped me. His body felt closer than it ever.  
His hands touched and explored every contact of skin he could get. His lips never left mine. A smile appeared on his lips and he pulled away.  
Both panting hard. He breathed in my hair and the crook of my neck. I needed more skin. I wanted his body flush against mine.  
I want his lips to touch and taste every part of me. I needed his hands to feel me. His eyes came back to mine. They were so soft and comforting.

"I want more." I whispered. He looked shocked but then smirked. "What exactly do you want more of?" His smirk grew.

"I want you." I said softly.  
My cheeks burned with heat. He looked at me searching for any sign of doubt or fear. "Are you sure?" He asked just to make sure. "Yes. Do you not want me?" I asked, scared to hear his answer. Jace looked at me strongly. "Are you kidding of course I want you. I wanted you the day I met you." My cheeks blushed like crazy.

He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He kissed me fiercely. His hands went to the edge of my jeans. I lifted my body to help him pull them off.  
He stared at my bare legs and my matching black lace thong with awe. His eyes look like they were mesmerized. I crossed my legs feeling self-conscious.  
His hand went to my thigh. "Stop. You're beautiful." His eyes stayed strong on mine. I smiled. My blush feels permanent now. He kissed me passionately.  
I felt my bra clasp unhook. He broke away and pulled my straps down slowly. Then pulled off my bra, taking in my bare chest. He gave me one hard kiss on the mouth.  
Then kissed his way down my neck, stopped at my breast. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. Then with one hand he caressed my left breast. While his mouth sucked lightly on the other. His fingers squeezing and his tongue nipping and teasing my rose buds. I felt wetness between my thighs.  
I couldn't stop the moans that escaped my mouth. "Jace.. Jace.." He chuckled lightly. Then unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down. Now only wearing his boxers.  
He climbed back on me. And gave me loving kisses all over my face. "I want you so bad." He whispered in my ear. The back of my hair stood on my neck.

"I told you I wasn't done with you yet." I gasped. He grinned against the crook of my neck. I felt something long and hard between my thighs.  
How is that going to fit inside me? His excitement made me feel crazy. I grinded my crotch against his erection.

"Clary!" He groaned. His breathing came really hard.  
I grinded against him again. He groaned even louder.

"You're such a tease. You're going to regret that." Giving me a malicious grin.  
Before I could even respond he moved down my body. He pulled my body to the foot of the bed. I'm lying down but on my elbows so I can stare at him. What's he going to do to me?  
He was on the ground on his knees with hands on my thighs. I felt his long calloused finger tug on my thong. He blew his hot air on my skin while pulling my thong off.  
Then he gripped my ankles and speaded my legs. A gust of cold air blew on my warm wet area. He looked down at my wetness then looked at me and smirked.  
I just stared with wide eyes. His eyes stayed on me as he traveled back to kiss me eagerly.  
He must have taken his boxers off because I could feel his huge length poking into my sensitive area. I gave a quiet whimper, wanting more. "Touch me, Jace." I begged.  
He groaned against my mouth. His fingers sliding down my sides to my thighs. Then to my inner thighs. Then stopped right in the area that no man has ever gone before.

His thumb rubbed slowly against my clit. I soft moan escaped my mouth. He thrusted his finger in and out of me. His pace quickening. My breathing coming heavier.  
He studied my face as he was pleasuring me. Then added another finger speeding up his pace. "Oh Jace.. Jace. Please." He pinched my clit causing me to moan loud.  
Then he travelled back down my body his fingers still thrusting and rubbing. I lifted my head to see him staring at his fingers going to work.  
I started panting. "Jace.. Jace.. don't sto-" His tongue came into me. Licking, sucking, and teasing. "Jace!" I screeched as my back arched a little. He's teasing me.  
"Please!" I begged. "Jace please!" I felt him smile as his tongue and fingers worked faster. My stomach was flipping and twirling.  
I felt my toes clenching and unclenching. I was panting hard. His tongue twisted. Throwing me off the edge. "Jace..I'm comin-" Then it came.  
My back arched as I screamed his name. My orgasm lasting longer than expected. He licked and swallowed every bit of my wetness. God that felt so good.

* * *

**JPOV**

Clary is beautiful. I can't believe she is letting me touch her. I moved my tongue teasing her tiny nub and thrusting my fingers in and out of her.  
I love pleasing her. Her breaths are hot and heavy. She moaned and panted my name loudly. I felt myself getting harder. I can't stop. I want to taste every bit of her.  
I want to hear her scream my name as she comes. I quickened my pace. "Jace!" She screamed as she came. Her back arching and toes bending.  
I sucked, licked, and swallowed every bit of her. She tasted so good. I already put on a condom and had a whole box out for more.  
I crawled back up on top of her and kissed her sweet lips. Her hands flew into my messy golden curls. Pulling me closer so my weight was full on her.  
We stared at one another. Panting hard. I felt my erection stretching. I'm bigger than a usual guy. So I don't want to rush anything and hurt her. I set myself up for her entrance and slowly came in letting out a loud moan. This feels so good. I'm not even fully in yet.  
She moaned as I stretched her walls. She was tight. Really tight. Is she a.. I moved my eyes to look down at her. We were both breathing hard. She looked in pain.  
Couple tears came down her face. I kissed away each tear. She closed her eyes tightly. Then opened them again.

I know the pain will go away, but I can't bare seeing her go through it. Her eyes softened. I gave her a concerning look saying 'Are you okay?' She nodded.  
"I'm fine." Her voice drained. I need to move my phallus throbbing inside her. She gave me a sweet smile saying she was ready.  
I cupped her cheek with my right hand while my left hand held my weight. I kissed her passionately. Then started moving. She wrapped her legs around me.  
I heard a sweet moan from her lips. I tried to contain mine but it came more vigorous.  
Her hands locked around my neck as I moved my hand from her face to her hip squeezing tightly. Picking up my pace. Her face was in the crook of neck.  
Her hot breath washing over my damp sweaty body.

"Faster, Jace. Faster." She pleaded in my ear.  
Making me go over the edge with her whispers of encouragement in my ear. I started thrusting harder and faster.  
Her nails dug into my back shoulders and her teeth biting the space between my neck and shoulder. "Clary.." I breathed. Her nails digging deeper. "Jace.." She breathed.  
"Jace.. Jace!" I pulled her hands from me and interlocked our fingers over her head. Then I felt something tingling forming in my body. My legs stiffened.  
But that didn't slow my pace. I thrusted once more and we both called each other's names as flash a light crossed my vision in ecstasy.

I closed my eyes. Our hands still interlocked. We were both breathing heavy. I opened my eyes to see Clary's eyes still shut.  
But my eyes were pulled away by a burning light coming from our interlocked hands. "Clary.."

* * *

Well that's chapter eight! Hope you guys liked it? How was the lemon? Tell me if I need to add more or less? If there's anything you like.. tell me. Anything you don't like.. tell me. I like reading your reviews. Thank you all for my reviews. I will answer all reviews in message(:

What do you think is gong to happen next? Leave a prediction in your review! I hope to get 80 reviews or more! The more reviews the faster I'l update! Thanks again for the reviews!

Christina - ForeverDreamingOfParis - u/3364055/ForeverDreamingOfParis check her out! Best beta ever!

Guest Reviews: Thank you guest review from 6/30/13 and guest Beth!

Catia rose- hahahaha! I love your review! I hope you like the lemon! There will be many more! (: Sorry I made you look like a grinning fool at 1:58 in the morning! I know the feeling! Some people's stories get me so hooked! (:

Guest 6/21/13- They glow random! They can't necessarily control it.. yet. But it just happens random. It's like their reminder that that their other half is alive and they have a power. If one dies the rune stops glowing. If they feel something strong from one another it usually shows! I'l explain more in the story! I hope that answers though!(:

Jacelightwood17, Ashleylee987, MiharuSun, estherlim2000, Soaking In The Reign, Artdrunky, KRUSEE thank you for the reviews I'l answer all your questions!

Thanks again for reading! -RachelTheShadowhunter


	9. Change of Plans

**Thankyou Christina!(: ForeverDreamingOfParis u/3364055/ She's an amazing editor! **

**Read and Review!(:**

* * *

**CPOV**

Pictures were flying in my head. A woman who looked just like me, except older. A man with snow-white hair and dark eyes, standing next to an identical, but younger boy.  
Then there was an image of a boy with light brown hair, wearing a Star Wars shirt, and some geeky glasses.  
I still don't know who they are and why these images are coming.. but do I know them? Should I know them? Then a video clip flashed through my mind.  
It was the same boy from my images earlier. I actually got a good look at him this time. He had golden hair, skin, and eyes. And dressed all in white.  
He looked like an angel. A girl came out from the corner. The boy's face lit up. "Jace!" She called. He ran to her. "Clarissa." He smiled.

"Clary.." The flash went away. I opened my eyes to a burning bright bliss. I can tell it was coming from one of our interlocked hands.  
A rush of feelings went through me. I felt tingly inside. It felt nice though. I looked up at Jace. His eyes were absorbed on the burning blaze radiating from our palms.  
"J-Jace.. W-What's happening?" I stuttered. He looked at me. His face had the same expression as mine, except he looked like he was lost in his thoughts.  
The bright light went away. He closed his eyes. Then opened them again. His confused expression replaced with a big toothy grin. "Jace.. Why you smiling like tha-?"  
I didn't get to finish because the next thing I knew, Jace was crashing his lips on mine for a long and deep passionate kiss.  
I opened my mouth, his tongue entered mine immediately and went deeper. A soft moan came from my throat.  
My hands escaped his grip and went to his neck playing with his soft curls. I pulled him closer, and an amazing feeling twisted in my stomach.  
I forgot he was still inside me. I moved my hips up and down wanting to keep that feeling and make it stronger. He groaned against my mouth.  
Then pulled away to take a breath. I took that couple of seconds and pulled him out of me. Then reached over for another condom.  
His eyes widened as I pulled off his filled used one and replaced it with a new one. I leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss.  
Then slowly lowered my self down onto his hard erection. We both moaned at the feeling of being together as one again. I still felt sore from the last round.  
But my body begged for it.

My hands layed on his bare chest. My hair falling in front of our faces. I don't know what to do. He took control last round.  
It would only be fair.. He looked at me with wide eyes. I smirked and started moving. Trying to find a comfortable place and rhythm.  
I moaned loudly when he gripped my hips pulling himself in closer and deeper. Then he started working up a trail of kisses on my breast, to my chest, neck, then lips.  
He guided me as we moved together. I could feel him everywhere on me. Bare skin on skin. Bodies pressed against each other. We were fully panting now.  
I was getting tired. But I can't stop.. the feeling was too good. "Jace.." I breathed. "Clary.." He grunted while pushing me over. Him now on top of me again.  
His pace quickened and was now more rough. I loved it though. Jace started thrusting harder. The tingling feeling in my stomach growing.  
I gripped his curls while screaming his name. My back arching and my toes clenching and unclenching. He kissed me fiercely.  
Then moved his lips beside my cheek breathing heavy. Still thrusting roughly. We both came screaming each other's names.

He pulled himself out, then layed down right beside me. I turned my body so my back was pressed against his chest and in a spooning position.  
His arm draped over my waist protectively as if anything was coming to hurt me. His face was in the crook of my neck. Planting sweet soft kisses in that sensitive spot.  
I fell asleep to no noise but Jace's strong heartbeat and his warm light breathing.

**JPOV**

*Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.* I heard my phone go off, it was on vibrate. I slowly detangled myself from Clary. Careful not to wake her.  
I picked up my phone off my dresser beside my bed and walked to the bathroom. Taking one last look at Clary's beautiful sleeping figure laying on my bed.  
I closed the door behind me and looked at the caller I.D. Dad. I accepted the call and lifted it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked.  
Why was dad calling me at seven in the morning? "Jonathan, me and your mother have great news. Pack your things and return home tomorrow evening."  
Great news? It can't be better than the news I have. "Okay.." I said slowly. Still curious to what he has to say. "Sorry to wake you up.."  
I heard a quite whispering in the background. "Dad?" I said after a couple of seconds. "Oh, sorry son. That was just your mom. She wants to talk to you."  
I nodded even though he couldn't see me. I heard a shuffling noise through the phone. "Jace!" My mom's voice shrieked. "Hey mom."  
"I miss you so much sweetie! I can't wait to see you!" She shrieked even louder. "I miss you too mom." I said in sweeter voice. My mom has always been so loving.  
"What have you been up to?" She said in a sweet soft voice. "I met someone.. I like her a lot. I think you'll like her too." The phone was dead silent.  
"Oh.. Stephen." I heard my mom call my father. There were whispers. But they spoke so softly I couldn't hear. Then there was shuffling on the phone.  
"Jace." My father called in a stern voice. "Yes?" I answered in question. I thought they wanted me to move on. Why are they acting so-  
"You must not see this girl ever again." I was all out of thoughts. "Dad.. she reminds me of Clarissa. I haven't felt like this since Clarissa." I heard a large gasp.  
I think it was my mother's. "Like I said, you will not see this girl ever again. You shall return tomorrow evening." Then the line went dead.

I was pacing back and forth in the bathroom for what felt like hours. I crept out the bathroom. Clary was still in her beautiful sleeping form.  
Her head layed softly and her dark red hair cascaded my white pillow. She was laying on her chest. The blanket revealed her beautiful bare back.  
My fingers were itching to feel her again. To feel her soft delicate skin under my skin. I can't stop seeing her. I lo- like her.

But am I betraying Clarissa? By liking this beautiful girl? No. Clarissa would want me to be happy. She always had the warmest heart.  
That's why she will always have my one and only heart. Maybe I should consider leaving Clary. She's so caring and bright. She deserves someone better than me.  
Not a broken boy. That fell apart when his one true love di- went missing. But I have never felt this happy since Clarissa.

*Flashback last night*

_"Clary.." I called her name. A flash went thought my mind. It was little Clarissa again. Another flash came. It looked like Clarissa. Her back was to me. "Clarissa.." _  
_I whispered. The girl twirled around. Clary. "Jace, you found me." Flash went away._

*End of Flashback*

I think Clarissa has sent Clary for me. Last night my rune shined brighter than ever.

I walked over to Clary. Careful not to make a sound.  
Then pulled the covers over her to wrap her in more warmth. Then leaned over and inhaled her scent while giving her a light but soft sweet kiss on her temple.

I put on some grey boxers and a black t-shirt. I hear my stomach growl and decide to make Clary and I breakfast. We're gonna need some food to keep our strength up.  
For a couple more rounds. I smiled at the thought.

Last night was the best night of my life. Clary is small and sweet. But last night she had a whole other side to her that drives me crazy. She was feisty and rough.  
The claw-marks on my back from her fingernails can prove that. I could always put a healing rune on. But I like it. I want her mark on me.  
Just like I left a couple marks on her. I loved her staggered breaths. Her soft moans that raised a pitch every time I thrusted harder and faster.  
When her lips lightly touched my ear, asking for more and moaning my name. Feeling her hot and heavy breaths felt so good. I want her.  
I never wanted something as much I want her.

I don't even know what I'm going to do when I have to leave and return to my father. That would be a real dick move. Well I do have the reputation of being an asshole.  
But I couldn't do that to Clary.. And by the way she responded the first time I entered her she looked in pain. Real pain. Well I am huge.. or she could have been..  
I hit my head couple times then squeezed my eyes shut. Not wanting to think about my father and his orders and taking Clary's virginity.  
Even though if I did, I'm glad it was me. I don't want any other sick man touching or even thinking about touching her.  
I ran my hands through my hair and walked faster.

As I was coming closer to the kitchen a horrible odor became stronger. I walked in the kitchen to find Isabelle by the stove. Now everything makes sense.  
Her attention was on the pan containing what looks like burnt pancakes inside it. "You know, Isabelle. I'm pretty sure your parents band you from ever cooking."  
I said with a chuckle. She didn't even jumped at the sound of my voice. Shadowhunters are to always have their guards up.  
"Ha-ha, very funny. And they said 'Isabelle we banned you from ever cooking here in Idris.'" Saying Idris louder than the other words to make her point that we aren't in Idris.  
"Whatever, Izzy. Could you keep it down I have someone over and she's trying to sleep." She raised both eyebrows.  
"Since when do you care about the girls you slept with? And it's not like you guys ever let me get any sleep last night. You were both really, I mean really loud."  
Were we really that loud? I thought about the way Clary screamed my name with my every hard thrust into her. "Why are you smiling?-"  
Then she lifts her hand to cut me off and bends her head. "-Wait, nevermind. I don't want to even know." I laughed at that.  
"I do care about the girls I slept with. They need as much rest as they can get to keep their strength up if they want to stick with me." I thought about Clary.  
We went on for hours. She was so strong. And when I finally thought we were finished. She took control and went for another round.  
"I didn't need to know that, Jace." She sighs. I laugh and gave her a big grin. "Now move. I'm making Clary breakfast." I started getting our eggs, cheese, and veggies.  
She gave me a confused expression. "Clary? You remembered her name? And now you're cooking for your girls too?" She asked quickly. "No, just Clary. She's.. special."  
Didn't want to say anything more. Then turned my back to her. But of course Isabelle would be curious. "Special? Define special, Jace."  
I sighed and flipped the omelet that I was now cooking. I heard a large gasp. Then turned around quickly.

**CPOV**

I feel weak and so tired. I'm trying to lift my head, but it feels like there is bricks holding me down. I manage to open my eyes half way but there's no point.  
All I can see is darkness with a tiny light moving back and forth slowly. My vision is blurry. I hear whispers. But I can't make out the words.  
The voices are getting louder and my head feels like its being beaten with a bat. I'm so tired. I just want to close my eyes.  
But before I slipped into the darkness, I hear a woman's voice. "It worked. It finally worked." The woman hissed followed by crazy maniac laughter all around me.  
Then darkness took set and over me once again.

I felt an absence of warmth. I pulled the blankets tighter but that warmth didn't feel as strong as it did last night.. My eyes shot open. This wasn't my room.  
Instead of my bright tangy orange walls, I see white. Instead of laying in my multicolored flower comforter, I'm laying in a silk white comforter.  
Everything is so clean and spotless, compared to my bedroom filled with clothes thrown everywhere and my paintings.

I look beside the bed and saw a bunch of used condoms. Flashes of last night flew through my mind. Me coming over here to see Jace, us talking and getting to know one and another.  
Then confessing some feelings for each other. Our passionate kisses leading to well.. sex. Shit. I just met the man last week and I gave him my.. virginity.  
Oh God. I gave him my virginity.

Jace can be sweet.. No. Jace has a bad reputation. But, what if I'm different? No, there's nothing special about me. He's a prince. He can have any girl in the world.  
And it sounds like he still hung up on Clarissa. Clarissa. I already hate her. Even though she's possibly dead. I feel jealous.  
Could he ever love me as much or even more than he does with Clarissa? He could never love me. The only reason why he likes me because I look just like her.  
But he did say he liked me because of me. He could have just said that cause he wanted to get in my pants. Well bravo, Jace. Now what are you planing?

What happened last night? Besides the amazing sex. My birthmark was glowing again. Brighter than ever. This is not normal. And why was Jace smiling after that?  
Does he know something I don't know? Is this normal to him? All these questions racked my brain. I just shook my head and started lifting my body up.

I smelled something in the air. I lifted my chin and took in a whiff. First I smelled something burning.. toast? waffles? Then I smelled something like eggs.  
I brought my face out closer as if trying to suck up the smell. I put my legs out the side of the bed and began to rise when I felt a sore and burning feeling in my lower area.  
I sank back down on the bed. And gripped my fingers in the blanket and tried to clear my mind from the feeling.

As I let myself relax for a couple of minutes the pain died down. I got up slowly this time and walked around the room. Feeling the coldness on my skin I knew I was naked.  
I couldn't find my shirt. So I went through his drawers and found a white long sleeve button up t-shirt and some boxers to put on. I inhaled his scent. His scent was intoxicating.  
A mixture of laundry soap, mint, and something strong. A very masculine scent. I just can't find the way to describe his scent.

I walked down the long hall and saw Jace with his back turned to the stove. "Special? Define special, Jace." I heard a girl's voice.  
I walked in, wanting to see the face of this girl's voice. The girl was beautiful. She had long dark brunette hair with large midnight shade eyes.  
Her head turned towards me as if sensing my presence. Her eyes went big and her jaw hung open. She gasped.

* * *

**Hey everyone! That was chapter 9! What did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know and review!**

**What do you think is going to happen? What do you think Jace is going to do? Why did Isabelle gasp? Whats going on with Clary? Tell me your predictions and guesses on whats coming next! **

**Oh and sorry for the baby lemon. There will be more (very) juicy ones later!(; Unless you don't want it! Let me know if you do! **

**Thank you all for for the reviews! They were all very supportive (,,: **

**Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoy! More shall come if you - Read and Review! 3**

**-RachelTheShadowhunter **


End file.
